Serments d'amitié
by iloveharlock
Summary: Nouveaux combats mais anciennes amitiés. Tout est toujours lié dans la vie du capitaine de l'Arcadia et autant les vivants que les fantômes peuvent le tourmenter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Albator et tous les protagonistes de son univers appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

Chronologie :Histoire se plaçant chronologiquement après Mugen Kidô SSX et avant Uchû Kaizoku Captain Harlock

**1.**

Ses jets de combats tombés dans un affrontement où ils étaient partis à un contre dix, la station militaire vivait ses derniers instants.

- Ce n'est pas possible, par les dieux. Sur ce poste dans une zone trou du cul de l'espace, on a résisté à toutes les attaques des Illumidas et là c'est une poignée de sales pirates qui nous porte le coup de grâce !

- Où en est l'évacuation ? préféra jeter le Responsable de la Sécurité de la station - qui quelques minutes auparavant avait interposé son jet entre un missile et l'une des rampes où se trouvaient des Nacelles de Sauvetage, avant de s'y écraser – à l'adresse de la Lieutenante qui était la seule gradée survivante.

- Plusieurs Sections ont été condamnées et j'ai des dizaines de Soldats bloqués et condamnés. Quant aux quelques Nacelles qui se sont désarrimées, elles ont été des cibles faciles… Ce n'est pas une évacuation, Gaven, c'est un massacre !

- Ici, tout aura dépressurisé dans quelques minutes, il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement que d'éjecter les Nacelles !

- Je ne sais pas si… protesta faiblement l'inexpérimentée jeune femme.

- C'est la seule option possible, aboya encore le dénommé Gaven Kerdass en la poussant vers un couloir.

- Mais… ?

- Dépêchez-vous de faire sortir les techniciens civils de cet étage, moi je vais aller armer l'autodestruction car rien du matériel militaire ne doit tomber aux mains de ces rapaces de l'espace !

Mais la Lieutenante ayant à peine disparu au premier coude de la coursive, Gaven songea que la fin était encore peut-être plus imminente qu'il ne le croyait, à la vue d'un vaisseau venu se joindre à la curée, vert, une tête de mort à sa proue et arborant au niveau de son château arrière d'un autre âge le drapeau noir de ses frères exterminateurs.

* * *

><p>Le Responsable de la Sécurité s'était retranché dans la colonne centrale de la station, au dernier sous-sol, là où se trouvaient les détonateurs qui, comme pour un bâtiment terrestre, la ravagerait d'explosions par sa base<p>

Le jeune homme aux boucles d'or roux avait armé les bombes et enclenché le compte à rebours.

Si Gaven avait conservé le vague espoir d'être vaporisé par la première déflagration, le métal qui fondait à la porte indiquait qu'au moins une des bandes pirates avait investi la station et tentait de son côté le tout pour le tout afin d'empêcher la destruction et donc la perte du butin en matériels et informations !

Dans le crash de son jet, l'étui de son arme lui avait été arraché et Gaven ne disposait même pas d'un objet quelconque pour se défendre. Il ne pouvait dès lors plus qu'attendre dans ce local sans autre issue que la porte que les tirs ne s'ajoutent aux blessures consécutives à l'atterrissage non contrôlé et que cela n'achève de le vider de son sang.

« En fin de compte, l'Oracle consulté à la sortie de l'Académie Militaire s'est trompé du tout au tout… Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais cru à ce genre de prédictions, mais ça faisait tant plaisir à Lunia qu'on nous étale notre avenir ! Rien ne fut vrai, pour aucun de nous… ».

Reculant au maximum face à la porte qui n'allait plus tarder à céder, le jeune homme s'assit, dos au mur.

Dans le vacarme du métal tordu, l'extrémité effilée d'un Tube d'Abordage avait perforé les épaisseurs de blindage d'un mur alors que dans le même temps les pirates avaient fini de percer leur propre accès dans la porte.

Et là, Gaven n'avait plus rien compris du tout, voyant les pirates en armure de combat tomber sous les tirs… d'un autre pirate !

En quelques instants, la poignée de pirates qui avait tenté d'envahir les lieux avait touché le sol, chaque tir ayant mortellement atteint sa cible et cette précision presque diabolique avait provoqué un flottement d'indécision parmi les assaillants.

Relevé par une poigne solide, Gaven s'était retrouvé dans l'habitacle du Tube d'Abordage qui se refermait et se retirait alors que les premières explosions secouaient la station spatiale.

- Pas trop de mal, Gaven ?

Le jeune homme détailla le visage de celui qui lui était venu en aide, un ami d'une autre époque, bien qu'il ne reste désormais plus rien du souvenir de son compagnon de chambrée, hormis peut-être la balafre.

- Albator… Mais tu es censé être mort !

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à le prétendre ? rétorqua, non sans un certain amusement dans la voix, le pirate tout de noir vêtu à la majestueuse cape doublée de rouge. Désolé, ce n'est toujours pas d'actualité et je n'ai pas l'intention que cela arrive avant encore bien longtemps !

* * *

><p>L'opercule du Tube s'ouvrit et subissant les contrecoups nerveux et physique de l'attaque, Gaven tomba à genoux sur le sol de métal.<p>

- Bienvenue à bord de l'_Arcadia_, fit encore Albator. Ban, cet homme a besoin de tes soins !

- Je m'en occupe, capitaine.

- Capitaine, reviens sur la passerelle, les bandes se sont regroupées pour nous attaquer ! jeta une voix féminine à travers l'interphone.

- J'arrive. Toshiro, feu à volonté, on se dégage et on file d'ici !

Allongé sur une civière, Gaven, le médecin barbu procédant à ses premiers examens, vit s'éloigner l'étrange silhouette de celui qui était devenu un total inconnu pour lui.

- Il va tout d'abord falloir retirer cet éclat de métal de votre flanc gauche, marmonna le dénommé Ban, la mine préoccupée.

- Quel éclat ?

Une douleur insoutenable enflamma soudain l'abdomen de Gaven qui hurla interminablement.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Albator… Mais tu es censé être mort !

- Encore ? ! Et maintenant, Gaven, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as cette réaction ?

Autorisé depuis le matin à quitter son lit à l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_, Gaven avait été escorté jusq'à l'appartement du capitaine du vaisseau pirate par une jolie blonde qui s'était présentée à lui comme étant Kei Yuki.

A présent remis sur pieds, ses blessures en voie de guérison, même si tout son corps demeurait douloureux, Gaven se retrouvait face à un homme en qui il ne retrouvait rien du camarade tout juste sorti de l'adolescence avec lequel il avait fait son apprentissage de militaire !

Il se racla la gorge.

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, Albator, c'est quand tu as écrasé le _Deathshadow_ sur Terre. Quant à moi, une fois mon propre cuirassé de notre flotte arraisonné par les Illumidas, j'ai…

- Déserté, je suis au courant. Ismal et le larbin de Premier Ministre ne se sont pas privés d'ironiser sur ta prétendue lâcheté.

- … Oui. Je ne voulais ni les servir ni mourir dans l'égout où ils m'auraient envoyé pourrir. J'ai eu mon compte d'horreurs durant tout ce temps où on avait cru avoir une chance d'éviter leur suprématie… J'ai fui, très loin, très longtemps. Et je suis arrivé sur cette station et vu où elle était positionnée, je ne sais si on doit dire en tant que poste le plus avancé face à des zones galactiques inconnues ou en tant que poste le plus reculé de notre Q.G., nous sommes demeurés assez à l'écart de tout, expliqua alors Gaven. Nous avons eu des escarmouches, plus ou moins sérieuses, avec des escadres Illumidas de passage, mais sinon on n'a pas vraiment été dérangés. On vivait complètement repliés sur nous-mêmes, en parfaite autonomie, avec nos usines pour le matériel et l'alimentaire. Bref, on était parfaitement bien, oubliés de tous je pense et sans aucun intérêt pour ce qui nous entourait. Notre seul rôle aurait été de donner l'alerte si de nouveaux envahisseurs se seraient pointés ! En réalité, nous avons été la cible de ces bandes pirates ! Elles nous ont assiégés des semaines durant… Et tu as vu notre fin.

Le pirate haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Donc tu ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé après ta désertion ?

- Il s'est passé des choses importantes ?

- Rien de bien significatif… Mais cela ne pouvait cependant pas te donner à penser que je pouvais avoir trépassé !

Le regard bleu clair de Gaven s'assombrit.

- Je te connaissais, Albator. Tu devais refuser le même avenir qui s'offrait à moi. Mais tu n'aurais jamais opté pour la désertion. Donc pour moi, tu n'avais pu donc que mourir au  
>combat en tentant vainement de repousser ces Illumidas. Je n'ignore cependant pas qu'ils ont été défaits : des débris de leur flotte nous ont pris pour cible en se repliant !<p>

Le jeune homme eut alors un sourire.

- Mais alors, Maya… ?

- Non, elle est bien morte, elle.

* * *

><p>Albator avait rempli de vin rouge deux verres ballons, avait pris le sien et s'était levé pour se planter devant la baie vitrée, Tori-San venant se percher sur son épaule.<p>

Guère désireux de raviver ses propres souvenirs, il avait rapporté en quelques mots la défaite des Illumidas, mettant davantage en avant l'intervention surnaturelle qui avait détruit leur planète que sa propre participation ainsi que celle de la capitaine du _Queen__Eméraldas_.

- Bref, j'ai vu leur base écrasée et je suis reparti, conclut-il. J'ai volé comme toi : très longtemps, très loin. Tant et si bien que, oui, même ceux qui pouvaient avoir entendu parler de moi à l'époque ont dû aussi me croire disparu !

En tout cas, pour ce que j'en ai vu, ton vaisseau est impressionnant, unique en son genre, reprit Gaven après un long moment de silence de part et d'autre. Ce Toshiro Oyama, quand me le présenteras-tu ?

- Son corps humain est mort, son âme est dans le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

A la mine de Gaven qui s'allongeait, le pirate devina sans difficultés que son interlocuteur devait songer que ses proches avaient une fâcheuse tendance à rencontrer prématurément  
>La Camarde !<p>

- Mais, à toi, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- Une autre fois. Beebop est dans le couloir, il te reconduira à ton studio.

- Albator !

- Je ne veux pas en parler, pas aujourd'hui… Et tu dois poursuivre ta convalescence.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Là où tu voudras. On en rediscutera, j'ai dit !Congédié, et ne pouvant de toute façon pas s'opposer au capitaine d'un cuirassé pirate, Gaven se retira.

Son ami de l'Académie Militaire sorti, le pirate revint s'abattre dans son étroit et inconfortable fauteuil de bois, avec un regard pour le petit meuble jumeau.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un peu de compagnie… soupira-t-il, son regard qui faisait le tour de la pièce s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde sur une harpe qui décorait le coin « musique ».<p>

Relevant la tête, il aperçut les silhouettes évanescentes de deux femmes blondes, aux visages sereins et qui demeureraient éternellement jeunes.

- Lunia… Maya… Toi, Lunia ma camarade de Promotion à l'Académie Militaire, le premier bouton de rose qui a pris mon cœur. Et toi, Maya, la Voix de la Liberté qui a fait de moi ce pirate dont le seul acte de gloriole fut de défaire l'avant-garde Illumidas sur Terre alors que je ne cherchais qu'un lieu paisible… Ces ironies du destin me dépassent et se jouent de moi comme d'un fétu de paille ! Lunia, Maya, mes roses, fanées, quand donc vous retrouverai-je… ? J'ai tellement hâte !

Une larme d'épuisement, de résignation aussi, roula sur la joue balafrée du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Entrant sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Gaven se figea, stupéfait.

Si les consoles et les instruments étaient bien ceux d'un cuirassé de guerre, l'écran géant au-dessus de la baie vitrée également conventionnel, tout le reste ne l'était absolument pas !

Les quelques membres d'équipage étaient tous vêtus différemment, plutôt de façon débraillée hormis la jolie Kei Yuki dans une combinaison rose agréablement moulante.

Et sur l'aire surélevée où se trouvait une antique barre de bois, le capitaine pirate était lui aussi incongru dans sa tenue de suie, le rouge sang de sa cape ajoutant une touche plutôt inquiétante.

- Albator…

Le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel se leva de ce qui devait être un bien inconfortable fauteuil au haut dossier.

- Tu t'es promené à ton aise, Gaven ?

- Ce vaisseau semble extraordinaire. Chacun de ses instruments est une petite merveille de technologie…

- Mais ? releva Albator, bras croisés.

- … mais l'unicité de ces appareils fait qu'avec le temps ils deviendront impossible à améliorer, et surtout à remplacer. Et là, tu seras mal !

- Je suis sûr que Toshiro saura trouver une solution.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas vexé ?

- Tu aurais fait une paire d'ingénieurs d'enfer avec Toshiro. Sous le vernis du militaire, sera toujours le scientifique.

- Tout comme toi, je ne suis plus un militaire, releva Gaven en fourrageant dans ses boucles d'or roux. J'ai déserté, quant à toi je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler quels signes tu arbores ! fit Gaven en s'avançant.

- MIOOWWWWWWWWW !

- Oh, désolé, fit le jeune homme alors que Mi-Kun filait entre ses jambes pour se réfugier dans un coin pour lécher sa queue sur laquelle il avait marché. Tu as une sacrée ménagerie à bord, Albator…

- Mais ? jeta encore le pirate.

- … mais cela ne m'explique pas tout ce qui t'est arrivé, ce qui t'a transformé ainsi. Tu étais si…

- Si naïf, ambitieux aussi, avec de grands rêves et aussi le simple désir d'être heureux avec celle qui aurait pris mon cœur. Je n'ai pas su veiller sur elles.

- Je sais, pour Lunia, murmura Gaven qui avait baissé la voix. Tu t'es mis sur la paille pour la faire soigner, endetté pour plusieurs vies même.

Le pirate eut un petit rire.

- Désormais, je doute qu'on vienne me réclamer mes créances ! Après tout, j'ai même été rayé du Registre d'Etat Civil d'Heiligenstadt !

L'œil du pirate se posa froidement sur son passager.

- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi obstiné : tu veux savoir pour l'autre rose…

- Je n'ignore rien de la Voix de la Liberté, sauf pour les circonstances de son tragique assassinat. Car les Illumidas l'ont traquée, pistée, jusqu'à briser cette fleur fragile et forte à la fois. Je suppose qu'elle était blonde ?

- La plus belle rose qui soit. Il ne peut plus y en avoir une autre pour moi dans cet univers. J'ai eu mes chances et par ma volonté de ne pas me faire asservir je l'ai menée à sa perte. Tout n'est que violences autour de moi et, pour avoir été au plus loin que j'ai poussé l'_Arcadia_, cette aura noire me suit. Je n'y échapperai jamais. Et régulièrement mes fantômes viennent me rappeler que si j'ai battu une flotte, défendu des faibles, ce furent eux qui en ont payé le prix. Tu es, pratiquement, le dernier ami qui me reste, Gaven. Tu ne peux rester à ce bord où tout ce qui t'attend est une mort précoce ! Je ne veux pas de celle-ci sur ma conscience déjà si chargée ! Je crois que tu devines dès lors où je te ramène ?

- Sur Blanian, ma planète natale, comprit Gaven. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure id… J'en suis parti depuis près de quinze ans mais je doute que les rivalités entre Clans se soient éteintes ! Toutes les planètes de cette galaxie sont en conflits depuis bien des décennies !

- C'est chez toi, jeta le pirate. Nous y serons dans trois semaines.

* * *

><p>Dans l'ascenseur qui ramenait le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> et son passager à son appartement, ce dernier fixa un moment le visage qui aurait été d'une beauté parfaite sans la cicatrice de sa joue et le bandeau noir recouvrant son œil droit – même si ces attributs lui conféraient un charme sauvage indéniable !

- Cette balafre résulte de ton duel à l'ancienne pour l'honneur de Lunia… Dois-je envisager que tu as donné ton œil pour Maya ?

- Je lui aurais tout sacrifié mais en voulant me protéger, elle m'a éloigné d'elle au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Enfin, vu la hargne des Illumidas à la trouver et à la faire taire, je crains que même si j'avais pu la ramener sur l'_Arcadia_, ça n'aurait pas suffi… Mais à quoi bon imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer, puisque le passé ne peut être changé ! ? Maya a choisi ses conseils, son combat, sa mort aussi. Et toi, Gaven, as-tu trouvé ton âme sœur ? siffla à brûle-pourpoint Albator.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas répondre…

- Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse. Ce n'est pas honteux. C'est ton choix de vie et d'amour, je ne peux que le respecter.

- Si seulement tu pouvais soupçonner…

- Dis-le, tu ne me surprendras pas.

- Tu as été mon premier et dernier amour, Albator. Mais comme tu n'as jamais été pour ce genre de relation, je me suis toujours tu, retenu. Et, aujourd'hui, je suis juste heureux de te savoir en vie et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura jamais la moindre action ou pensée équivoque envers toi. Je suis ton ami, simplement.

- C'est bien ce que j'attendais de toi, Gaven. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'avoir à gérer les désirs, même inconscients, d'un passager et ami à mon bord alors que je navigue en zones galactiques inconnues !

- Je retourne à mon studio.

- Demain, viens déjeuner avec moi, je te raconterai pour Maya. Ensuite nous verrons si te reconduire chez toi est la bonne option. Tu as ton avis dans ma décision.

- Et toi, d'ici demain midi ?

- Les fantômes de mes roses et amis tombés aux combats vont revenir me hanter, j'ai à me préparer…

Et dans l'envol de sa cape noire et rouge, le pirate quitta l'ascenseur, seul avec ses peines, désespoirs et la résignation à une totale solitude aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Protestant contre la présence du vaisseau pirate qui violait leur espace territorial, une escadrille de petits appareils l'avait entouré et escorté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

- J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient t'attaquer, remarqua Gaven.

- Susceptibles mais pas stupides, commenta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, léger sourire aux lèvres. Juste armée de quatre missiles et d'une mitrailleuse sous le nez de leur appareil, cette escadrille ne pouvait rien contre nous. Non seulement notre bouclier ovoïde aurait arrêté leurs tirs, mais mes tourelles de canons ne leur auraient laissé aucune chance s'ils s'étaient montrés plus vindicatifs !

- Je constate que ton envie d'en découdre est intacte.

- J'ai appris à griffer avant qu'on me morde, siffla Albator. Les symboles pirates de mon drapeau et de mon vaisseau me désignent comme cible à frapper sans sommation ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser abattre à vue, et ce même si je n'ai aucune cause à défendre.

- Ca viendra. Ou alors, tu te poseras et ta vie sera alors beaucoup plus simple !

- A quoi penses-tu ? questionna le pirate, surpris.

- Peut-être que je ne serai pas seul à m'installer sur Blanian…

Albator eut un petit ricanement mais ne commenta pas l'allusion de son ami.

- Mima ? préféra-t-il alors jeter.

- L'espace devant est totalement dégagé, capitaine. J'ai l'impression que le rendez-vous va se faire tranquillement.

- Quel rendez-vous ? s'enquit Gaven.

- Tu verras bien !

L'_Arcadia_ avait pratiquement mis à l'arrêt, dans l'ombre de la lune-satellite d'une grosse planète désertique, et l'attente avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, un écho avait été relayé sur la console de Kei.<p>

- Elle est là, capitaine.

- Content de te revoir, Eméraldas !

- Moi aussi, Albator. Tout ce temps sans nouvelles, moi aussi, je commençais à m'inquiéter et à croire aux rumeurs, fit doucement la belle pirate rousse dont l'image était apparue sur l'écran de la passerelle. Tu as mis longtemps à revenir. Et encore, tu voles si loin de tout !

- Je ramène un ami chez lui.

- Je t'envoie un Tube d'Arrimage.

Dans un premier temps, les deux capitaines pirates s'étaient retrouvés dans la tranquillité de l'appartement de celui de l'_Arcadia_, en profitant pour trinquer joyeusement bien que leurs esprits à tous les deux soient plutôt tourmentés.

- Toshiro a, par réflexe, scanné ton _Queen_. Ses sabords sont chargés de missiles et ton Armurerie est pleine à craquer ! Tu pars en guerre ou quoi ? !

- Non. J'étais un cargo de transports de marchandises à l'origine. Puis Toshiro m'a remis en état de voler dans un premier temps, puis l'a armé. L'affrontement contre les Illumidas m'a largement suffi ! En fait, c'est à mon tour de partir en explorations, très loin. Je n'ai pas ma place dans cet univers que nous avons déjà sillonné.

- Tu vas voir si les étoiles ne sont pas plus vertes ailleurs ? Détrompe-toi, ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Mais tu dois le découvrir par toi-même. Sois prudente car autant les zones spatiales que les phénomènes galacto-physiques, presque surnaturels même, sont autant de menaces mortelles !

- Je serai prudente, assura Eméraldas dont le regard bleu sombre brillait doucement. Et puis, moi, j'ai une raison de revenir !

De la tête, Albator approuva, indiquant qu'il n'avait nullement oublié !

- Mayu est auprès de ton couple d'amis ?

- En effet. Elle y sera en sécurité jusqu'à mon retour, dans quelques mois.

Eméraldas se mordit la lèvre.

- Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu me dois une promesse, ainsi qu'à son père.

- Je la conduirais sur Terre, bien que le choix de cette planète-poubelle me répugne.

- C'est notre planète natale, à tous les trois. C'est donc très important pour Toshy et moi qu'elle y grandisse.

- J'en ai fait le serment, je ne m'y déroberai pas.

- Merci, Albator. Au fait, au sujet de ce Gaven…

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu su que ton ami se trouvait précisément sur cette station spatiale assiégée… ?

- Contrairement à moi, il n'a pas extrait de sa chair la balise militaire. Son écho a donc été capté et identifiable sans le moindre doute possible !

- D'accord…

Eméraldas sortit un troisième verre qu'elle remplit de vin, ainsi que le sien.

- Je vais aller boire avec Toshiro !

* * *

><p>Albator eut un regard distrait pour l'écran de sa passerelle.<p>

- Quelle est cette planète, si rouge ? fit-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- Jura. Une énième planète morte, répondit Kei. En revanche, on pourrait utiliser certains des végétaux géants que je détecte à sa surface, s'ils se révélaient comestibles !

- Il faudra les analyser avec soin. Nous nous arrêterons donc sur Jura après avoir déposé Gaven chez lui. Qui sait, il y a peut-être là encore quelqu'un de vivant qui pourra nous renseigner sur lesdits végétaux.

Et le pirate replongea ensuite dans sa rêverie, se remémorant les quelques heures qu'Eméraldas avait passées à son bord.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Blanian était une grosse planète violette, pourvue de sept satellites naturels et de quelques milliers d'artificiels.

Elle était divisée en deux zones bien distinctes : les montagnes translucides et la grande plaine. La première fournissait presque toutes les ressources en minerais, que ce soit à flanc de coteaux ou dans le sous-sol. La seconde n'était que terres fertiles qui produisaient toutes les ressources alimentaires pour la population et les animaux.  
>Trois planètes de taille moyenne se trouvaient à distance, visibles à l'œil nu les jours où le ciel était limpide, bien plus pauvres, ce qui faisait que ces peuples opéraient régulièrement des raids sur Blanian.<p>

* * *

><p>Et pour son arrivée, l'<em>Arcadia<em> n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, tombant, à la sortie d'un saut spatio-temporel, en plein sur l'attaque d'un satellite-observatoire blaniois par un essaim de vaisseaux qui évoquaient irrésistiblement la forme générale d'un serpent souple et rapide.

- Les agresseurs, ce sont ceux du Clan Norgoth, glapit Gaven. Ils ne sont pas là pour s'emparer d'informations mais pour détruire la station ! Tu dois leur tirer dessus, Albator.

- Je ne dois absolument rien. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me placer en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis d'un autre Clan blaniois ! rétorqua sèchement le pirate.

- L'autre Clan, le propriétaire de l'observatoire, c'est celui de Juhensk, le mien !

- Ca devient déjà compliqué. J'ai l'impression que je ferais mieux de te larguer en capsule de survie et de mettre les bouts au plus vite.

- L'observatoire ne lance aucun SOS, informa Kei. Normal, il ne doit rien attendre de positif d'un vaisseau pirate !

- Oui, tout comme moi à la station militaire, ceux de l'observatoire doivent penser que tu es plutôt du côté des assaillants ! Laisse-moi prendre un spacewolf plutôt qu'une capsule de survie, capitaine.

- D'accord, accepta le pirate à la stupéfaction de ceux de sa passerelle.

- Il va se faire descendre en moins de deux, remarqua Toshiro une fois que le jeune blaniois eut quitté les lieux.

- C'est plus que probable, fit paisiblement Albator en retournant s'asseoir. Gaven a toujours été un pilote médiocre.

- J'ai une idée de celle qui tu as derrière la tête, glissa alors Kei. Simple et astucieux !

- Tiens-toi prête en ce cas, sourit le pirate.

Pour sa part, Gaven n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il était rapidement tombé en plein déluge de feu, entre les tirs de l'observatoire de son Clan et ceux de celui adverse.

« J'ai fait une boulette… Ce spacewolf est évidemment référencé lui aussi comme appareil pirate ! Je ne suis peut-être pas, vraiment, une menace pour les Clans, mais je gêne l'un et l'autre et donc je suis leur cible ! ».

Opérant une vrille, pas entièrement volontaire, Gaven tenta de se diriger vers une micro zone non embrasée par les combats afin de se repositionner pour faire comprendre au moins à l'observatoire qu'il était de leur côté !

Son empennage vola en éclats sous un impact de missile, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle.

- Albator, à l'aide !

* * *

><p>Le chef du Clan Juhensk était un être au visage anguleux, les cheveux lisses, longs et blancs, les yeux en amande d'un bleu pâle, vêtu d'un austère et long manteau à petits boutons d'un gris sombre.<p>

- Vous m'avez forcé la main ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse du pirate borgne et balafré debout sur l'aire de sa passerelle.

- La plus ancienne des règles de navigation : répondre à un appel au secours ! rétorqua légèrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_qui pourtant n'aurait pas lui-même parié sur la stratégie hâtivement échafaudée ! Je me devais dès lors d'aller à la rescousse de mon passager.

- Et pas n'importe quel voyageur, un des nôtres, comme par hasard ! Je serais vraiment curieux de savoir ce que vous fichiez dans les parages… Vous ne seriez pas le premier à être tenté par nos ressources mais nous n'avons jamais laissé repartir un pillard avec un butin !

- Une chose à la fois, je vous prie. J'ai un passager à vous déposer.

- Passons donc par la phase « présentations » puisque vous semblez y tenir. Mais il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de vous laisser approcher nos installations. Rendez-vous dans le dôme de l'Observatoire, c'est entièrement vitré, vous ne pourrez me réserver aucune surprise.

- Je suis plein de surprises… susurra Albator. Va pour votre dôme !

Mima coupa la transmission.

- Je t'accompagne, capitaine ? proposa Kei qui s'était déjà levée.

- Non, je doute que ce triste personnage soit disposé à me voir accompagné… Tant que j'aurai quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser, j'aurai un avantage, mon seul atout !

Le pirate se tourna vers Gaven.

- J'espère que ta famille est parmi les biens en vue de ce Clan ?

- Oui et non… Nous sommes Exécuteurs de génération en génération. Fonction primordiale mais qui fait de nous de véritables pestiférés – officiellement cela dit !

- Formi… Manquait plus que ça !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Pour arriver au dôme, qui était de fait une sphère de verre reliée au reste de la station orbitale par plusieurs rampes d'accès, le chef du Clan Juhensk avait dû emprunter la seule encore pressurisée tandis que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait posé son spacewolf sur une plateforme externe et qu'un très court sas l'avait directement relié à la salle.

- Il a bien laissé son escorte dans le corps de la station, Albator, renseigna Kei dans son oreillette. Il semble que tu ne risques rien, directement en tous cas.

- Je continue de scanner autour de toi, ajouta Toshiro. Tiens-toi prêt à te replier au moindre signal !

- Et comment ! chuchota le pirate alors que les portes face à lui, de l'autre côté du dôme, s'ouvraient sur le chef du Clan Juhensk.

Curieusement, alors qu'il portait aux hanches sans doute les deux plus terribles armes de poing de l'univers, il ne se sentait guère en position de force face au très maigre chef de Clan, visiblement sans même un canif de poche, et certainement doué en palabres, ce qui était loin d'être son propre cas !

- Vous avez un nom ? lança alors, de façon négligente et provocante, le pirate.

- Kaharon Lym, fit le blaniois en s'inclinant légèrement. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ce bout de territoire dévasté…

- Je m'appelle Albator, je suis le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai récupéré un membre de votre Clan sur une station militaire en perdition… Gaven Kerdass, de la famille des Exécuteurs, à ce que j'ai compris.

- Un Exécuteur !

- Un militaire avant tout, aboya Albator. Mon compagnon de chambrée à l'Académie Militaire. Il ne m'avait jamais rien dit de ses liens avec sa planète natale. Mais désormais Blanian et son Clan est tout ce qui lui reste. Je le fais venir et moi je repars !

- Sans une récompense ? ironisa Kaharon.

- Mon amitié pour Gaven ne demande pas d'un prix pour son retour.

Le chef du Clan Juhensk parut se troubler, reconsidérer de son regard bleu glace son interlocuteur pirate qui bien que beaucoup plus jeune semblait terriblement désabusé et donc dangereux car n'ayant, presque, plus rien à perdre !

- Mais ce n'est pas pour rien non plus que vous vous êtes livré à cette démonstration de puissance de feu sur nos assaillants pour aider nos flottilles d'appui à les repousser… Que voulez-vous ?

- Je vais juste m'assurer que Gayven Kerdass retrouve les siens et sa place. Ensuite, je reprendrai mon vol.

- Je vois : vous tapez l'incruste.

- Exactement !

* * *

><p>L'<em>Arcadia<em> en orbite de Blanian, son capitaine s'était rendu à une villa perdue dans la campagne entourant Munk la galactopole-capitale.

Depuis la terrasse arrière, Albator apercevait au loin une chaîne de montagnes aux cimes enneigées. Le fond de l'air était très frais et une brise assez forte agitait les plis de sa cape.

A des bruits de pas, il se retourna pour se retrouver devant une sexagénaire à la chevelures d'un roux prononcé et dont Gaven était le portrait craché.

- J'espère que vous avez à présent décidé d'accepter notre invitation ?

- Oui, quelques jours de halte sont les bienvenus.

- La situation n'est pas des plus paisibles, s'excusa encore Umyle Kerdass, la mère de Gaven.

- J'ai l'habitude, assura le pirate en la suivant à l'intérieur. Comment va Gaven ?

- Son père et moi vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants de nous l'avoir ramené. Il nous avait beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres, du temps de l'Académie.

- Gaven s'entendait bien avec tout le monde.

- Il vous aimait vraiment beaucoup. Dans ses derniers messages, juste avant qu'il ne déserte, il ne cachait pas avoir le cœur brisé.

- Je m'en doute, mais je ne lui ai jamais donné le moindre espoir. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû focaliser sur moi.

- Il ne reste plus que l'amitié sincère, sourit Umyle. Curieusement, alors que les horreurs de la défaite que vous avez tous les deux vécues, Gaven nous est revenu plutôt apaisé.

- Je crois qu'il a passé quelques années loin de tout et ça lui a permis de faire le point, d'évacuer ces traumatismes. Je pense pouvoir avancer qu'il va pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

- Il ne sera jamais un militaire, mais finalement il va pouvoir reprendre la tradition familiale.

- Les Exécuteurs, il m'en a parlé du bout des lèvres.

- Chacune des plus grandes familles de Blanian a reçu une charge. La nôtre est lourde à porter mais c'est un honneur. Et si publiquement nous ne sommes pas appréciés, le Dirigeant nous comble et rien ne nous est inaccessible. Nous pouvons tout et avoir le pouvoir, en coulisses, est d'une jouissance assez indescriptible !

- J'imagine… Maintenant, je retourne à mon bord.

- Nous vous attendrons donc ce soir, avec cette jeune dame, Kei Yuki. Ensuite, vous pourrez séjourner ici, tout le temps que vous le souhaiterez.

- J'aviserai, le moment venu.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Si la seconde de l'_Arcadia_ avait apprécié de dormir dans une chambre, sur la terre ferme, le grand air entrant par les fenêtres ouvertes, son capitaine n'avait pas pu en supporter la perspective et était retourné sur son vaisseau vert à la fin de la soirée.

- Tu as vraiment raté un moment rare de pur plaisir, fit la jeune femme quand il revint à la villa pour le petit déjeuner.

Si le pirate avait délaissé sa cape pour un long et chaud manteau et écharpe, il demeurait tout de noir vêtu, ses bottes sans revers montant haut.

- Trop d'ouvertures, trop d'air, grimaça Albator en finissant ses œufs brouillés très épicés dans la véranda chauffée emplie de plantes exotiques, inconnues surtout, où se déroulait le premier repas de la journée.

Il remplit à nouveau sa tasse de café noir auquel il ajouta une dose indécente de sucre.

- Quels sont tes projets, Kei ? interrogea-t-il alors que Gaven s'asseyait à la table, encore en pyjama sous sa robe de chambre.

- Umyle m'emmène piller les boutiques ! se réjouit la jeune femme, le regard pétillant. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir porter ces vêtements et accessoires à bord, ma combinaison et mon ceinturon sont plus adaptés à notre vie de pirate, mais ce sont quelques heures de normalité qui ne me déplaisent pas.

- Tu as bien raison. Tu es femme avant tout et notre passerelle n'est pas le meilleur lieu où te mettre en valeur, j'en suis désolé.

- J'aurais du mal à aborder en robe de bal, breloques bruyantes en guise de bijoux et talons aiguille aux pieds ! rit Kei.

- C'est bien ce que je voulais dire… Tu mériterais tant une autre vie que celle de hors-la-loi…

- Je l'ai choisie, elle me plaît, et j'aime mon capitaine !

- N'en fais cependant pas trop, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Albator, n'interprétant pas la soudaine et révélatrice rougeur montée aux joues de sa première lieutenante !

* * *

><p>Une fois habillé, Gaven avait emmené Albator aux écuries. Ils y avaient choisi un cheval et ils étaient partis pour une longue promenade dans la campagne environnante.<p>

- Où sont tes frères ? questionna ce dernier alors que plus tard ils avaient laissé leurs montures se désaltérer à la rivière.

- Les deux plus âgés sont dans des galactopoles du Nord et mon troisième aîné et à l'Est. Ce sont les pôles stratégiques pour les exécutions.

- Et toi, tu vas suivre cette voie à présent ?

- Je n'en ai jamais eu envie, d'où le fait que je me sois pratiquement exilé de façon volontaire et que nous nous sommes retrouvés, toi et moi, dans cette Académie Militaire. On était plutôt ambitieux, à l'époque.

- Tout était alors possible, approuva le pirate.

Gaven eut un petit rire.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'Oracle nous avait prédit ?

De la tête, Albator approuva.

- Il a dit que tu finirais avec l'homme de ta vie. Il m'a annoncé une famille nombreuse. En revanche, il était resté assez vague avec Lunia, avançant les banalités habituelles : amour, paix et prospérité ! Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, ni ne se produira.

- Je suppose que pour Lunia, il avait pourtant bel et bien vu que son parcours de vie ne serait pas bien long…

- Si seulement ça avait été sur cet unique point qu'il se serait fourvoyé ! Le reste, franchement, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance pour moi. Une famille nombreuse, et puis quoi encore ! ? Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi, de canaliser mes instincts, ni de savoir dans quelle voie diriger mon futur immédiat !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que… tu pouvais rester, glissa Gaven. Tu ne peux pas bourlinguer jusqu'à ton dernier jour !

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua assez sèchement son ami. Cette vie me plaît, mes membres d'équipage partagent ce sentiment, comme Kei l'a rappelé tout à l'heure. Ma place est dans la mer d'étoiles.

Il tapa nerveusement du pied sur un rocher à demi dissimulé dans les herbes hautes.

- Pourquoi insistes-tu à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ?

- Maya, cela fait des années maintenant… Et bien que cette Kei soit une magnifique jeune femme, tu l'intéresses visiblement, mais n'est nullement payée de retour… Et tu es un homme, Albator !

- Oui, ça je suis au courant. Et toi, tu tournes toujours autour du pot ! gronda le pirate agacé, sentant parfaitement qu'on le poussait dans ses retranchements et il avait horreur de cela !

- J'ai menti, l'autre jour…

- Quoi ! ?

- Je t'aime toujours. Et comme je le disais à l'instant, même si tu ne dois pas manquer d'aventures sans lendemain – enfin, j'espère – mais avoir de la stabilité ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour toi. Il te faut enfin un équilibre, et une relation sérieuse… Et moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse !

Le regard du pirate devint noir.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami, sinon tu te serais pris mon poing dans la gueule ! aboya-t-il. Comment oses-tu seulement aborder ce sujet avec moi, alors que tu sais parfaitement que…

- Pourtant, une certaine nuit, dans notre chambre à l'Académie, tu n'étais pas aussi catégorique, farouche, et tu as plutôt dit « oui » !

- Quoi ? !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

- C'était notre premier week-end de sortie depuis notre admission à l'Académie, expliqua Gaven alors que le pirate s'était figé à quelques pas de lui, cinglant machinalement de la cravache ses hautes bottes noires. On a passé quarante-huit sans dormir quasi, à écumer les boîtes de nuit. Nous sommes rentrés beurrés comme des toasts de Heavy Melder, enfin surtout toi ! Et puis, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement : nous étions loin de chez nous, seuls, et autant la discipline que les entraînements étaient lourds à supporter. On s'entendait bien et tu n'avais pas été particulièrement clair sur tes inclinaisons ! Disons que, oui, j'ai tenté ma chance. Et je n'ai guère rencontré de résistance, crois-moi !

- Je suis bien obligé puisque je ne m'en rappelle pas ! grinça Albator.

- Ca a été un très bon moment, poursuivit doucement Gaven. En tous cas pour moi ce sera un souvenir précieux qui me réconfortera jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Et je te l'ai dit, mes sentiments sont intacts, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de te forcer à nouveau la main !

- Je tiens mieux l'alcool qu'à la période de l'Académie, marmonna le pirate. Ca te coûterait vraiment cher de me saouler, surtout si tes bouteilles sont bonnes. Et je sais que tu as toujours eu un excellent goût en la matière !

- Oui, nous nous entendions sur tant de points.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas accroché ? questionna soudain Albator.

- Décidément, tu n'as vraiment aucune mémoire, même quand tu n'es pas rond comme une queue de pelle. La semaine suivant cette sortie, Lunia a intégré l'Académie, ayant été souffrante jusque là. Elle avait gagné son deuxième combat contre la maladie, et bénéficiait de quelques années de sursis, mais ça aucun de nous ne le savait encore. Et, en quelques jours, mon radar m'a appris que je n'avais plus aucune chance ! J'ai alors été soulagé que tu ne saches plus, pour notre nuit.

- Je te sais gré de ne l'avoir effectivement pas ramené à mon souvenir.

- Je t'aimais bien trop pour ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé et je ne retenterais pas ma chance si je ne sentais pas qu'il y a une possibilité pour que…

- Tu vas trop loin, menaça sourdement Albator.

- Et moi j'ai bien l'impression que ça ne te déplaît pas à nouveau autant que tu le prétends, gloussa Gaven, faisant alors réaliser à son pirate d'ami que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher !

- Ton radar est défectueux et je t'avais prévenu, réagit alors de façon épidermique Albator en explosant celles de Gaven de son poing !

Gaven se releva lentement, suivant du regard son ami qui s'éloignait au grand galop.

« Je ne me trompe pas un instant : tu ne sais absolument plus où tu en es ! Si seulement j'arrivais à te convaincre de rester ici, avec moi… ».

* * *

><p>- Nous ne nous attarderons pas.<p>

- Il y a une raison particulière, capitaine ? questionna Kei.

- Cet endroit est décidément trop calme pour moi !

- Oui, ça j'imagine aisément, rit la jeune femme.

Du doigt, Albator désigna les sacs et paquets enrubannés empilés dans un coin du hall d'entrée.

- Je constate que le shopping fut fructueux et qu'il te restait une part plus importante que je ne le pensais de notre butin sur Karuda quand les colons ont évacué avant l'explosion volcanique en laissant tout derrière eux alors qu'il y avait encore plus d'une journée de marge avec que la cheminée ne se désintègre, implosant effectivement la planète au passage.

- Je me suis un peu plus lâchées que prévu… Et tu avais raison, capitaine : ça m'a fait un bien infini !

Et pour sa part, Kei apprécia le sourire qui glissait sur les lèvres du pirate.

Elle sursauta cependant quand Gaven rentra dans la villa, le sang coagulé sur tout un coin de la bouche.

- Une chute ?

- En quelque sorte, grommela le jeune homme en se précipitant vers les escaliers pour se doucher, se changer et se soigner.

* * *

><p>Umyle Kerdass était venue retrouver le capitaine et la première lieutenante de l'<em>Arcadia<em> dans le grand salon.

- Kaharon Lym, le chef de notre Clan souhaite vous parler, Albator. Il vous attendra chez lui demain matin. Je vous laisserai prendre ma voiture.

- Une idée de ce qu'il veut ? fit le pirate.

- Je pense que les performances de l'_Arcadia_ l'ont impressionné, lança alors Gaven. Et c'était ton but, j'en suis certain ! Notre petite guéguerre a titillé tes envies de bastonner à tout va !

- Je ne le nierai pas. Mais surtout, je ne te laisse pas sur cette planète qui subit des attaques quotidiennes de la part des autres clans sans avoir remis, autant que possible, un peu d'ordre ! Mais la demande doit venir de ce Lym.

- Vous voudriez vraiment nous aider ? insista la mère de Gaven.

- Le calme n'est qu'apparent, reprit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tout peut se déchaîner d'un moment à l'autre. Et bien que pestiférée, cette famille est une des plus connues du clan, voire de la planète et donc elle ne peut qu'être une cible de choix.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires d'Albator retentit le familier et sinistre sifflement des réacteurs de jets de combat alors que les premiers tirs explosaient les fenêtres de l'aile sud.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Se trouvant dans l'aile ouest, Umyle s'était précipitée dans l'abri au sous-sol, jetant dans l'interphone l'ordre aux quelques membres du personnel de faire de même. Gaven était lui allé dans le parc pour y récupérer les deux employées qui plantaient des fleurs et les amener sous les frondaisons les plus proches où au moins ils ne seraient pas des cibles toutes désignées !

Quant à Albator et à Kei, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'aile attaquée.

- Tu as là, Mima ? jeta-t-il dans son oreillette.

- J'ai une dizaine de jets sur mon radar, répondit l'étrange créature sans iris ni bouche, aux doigts à l'agilité diabolique sur les claviers de sa console.

- J'ai fait décrocher l'_Arcadia_, informa à son tour Toshiro. Nous venons à ta rescousse !

- Interpose-toi mais évite de tirer, autant que possible, intima Albator. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de leurs affaires !

- Depuis quand tu suis les règles ? s'étonna le Grand Ordinateur.

- A chaque fois que je n'ai pas l'avantage et des amis dans la ligne de mire de mes ennemis. C'est le genre de situation que je déteste car ça a toujours dérapé, nous ne le savons que trop ! Je ne veux pas perdre d'autres amis en les mettant encore plus en danger !

Parvenus sur une terrasse, Albator et Kei avaient pris position, derrière une fine colonne de pierre qui était leur seule protection, mettant en joue les jets ennemis qu'ils apercevaient.  
>- J'ai sept avions de chasse supplémentaires sur mon radar, renseigna Mima. Ils viennent des pistes d'envol d'une des bases militaires du clan de Juhensk. Vous devez tenir jusqu'à leur appui et notre arrivée !<p>

- Heu, je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un dire que c'était trop calme par ici ? glissa Kei.

- Ca devient intéressant en revanche ! rétorqua paisiblement Albator alors que les tirs combinés du cosmogun et du gravity saber venaient d'abattre un jet du clan Norgoth.  
>Mais les avions de combat adverses se regroupant pour attaquer la terrasse, le pirate songea que finalement la tranquillité n'était pas si désagréable que cela, au demeurant !<p>

- Ca va être juste, Kei…

- Comme à chaque fois, capitaine, non ? rétorqua la jeune femme, entre deux tirs.

- Ca va vraiment être juste !

Depuis le petit bois qui était une limite naturelle de la propriété des Exécuteurs, Gaven avait pu voir la résistance aussi héroïque que désespérée des deux pirates, les trois jets de Norgoth mis à terre aussi, mais surtout l'attaque massive du reste de l'escadrille de combat !

« Et je ne peux rien faire… Non, ce n'est pas pour ce genre de fin que je souhaitais te faire rester ! Mais, je te connais aussi et je sais parfaitement que ce genre de baroud te sied à merveille ! En revanche, ton _Arcadia_ a intérêt à abouler dans les secondes à venir, sinon… ».

Et sous le regard horrifié du jeune blaniois, la terrasse fut littéralement pulvérisée par de mini-roquettes.

- Non ! Ma Bienveillante Nymphe, veille sur mes amis, je t'en conjure, ils sont tout pour moi et leur heure n'est pas venue. Ils ont encore trop à faire !

* * *

><p>- Le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, annonça une bonne.

Kaharon Lym demeura bien calé dans son fauteuil à oreilles alors que l'incarnation vivante du pirate entrait dans la bibliothèque.

- Alors, c'est vous…

- A ce qu'il paraît, ironisa Albator. Je ne suis que moi et ce que la destinée en a fait. Pour vos élucubrations piratesques, je plaide l'innocence absolue !  
>- Vous êtes d'un passé révolu, d'une réalité de pillards bien quotidienne, et vous avez sauvé l'observatoire de mon clan sans lequel nous aurions été totalement aveugles et sourds aux agressions de nos ennemis !<p>

- Je suis au courant. Ma première lieutenante a été blessée lors de l'assaut des jets de Norgoth. Elle va mettre du temps à se remettre.

- J'avais envoyé mes propres avions en riposte. Vous vous en êtes sortis, elle et vous ?

- On m'a remis l'épaule en place, une fois de plus. J'ai le genou droit fissuré et sans doute plus d'hémorragies internes que mon Doc ne l'a avoué. Sinon tout va ! Vous désiriez me rencontrer, M. Lym ?

Le chef du clan se leva alors.

- Oui, ceux dont j'ai la responsabilité tombent sous les coups de mes rivaux. Je n'ai pas d'arme pour les riposter, les contrer, les repousser, protéger mon clan. Je requière donc, si vous l'acceptez, l'aide de votre _Arcadia_, et de vos armes personnelles, car aucun de nous n'avait pu descendre un jet Norgoth en plein ciel ! Vous êtes un pirate, quel sera votre prix ?

- Mon vaisseau a besoin de réparations.

- En ce cas : négocions !

Et, sur son terrain, Albator se sentit parfaitement bien !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Le regard du pirate étincela quand il aperçut Kei sur la passerelle du vaisseau vert.

- Tu ne devrais pas… commença-t-il.

- J'ai deux côtes et le poignet gauche de cassés, ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'assurer à mon poste ! Alors, quelles sont tes directives, capitaine ?

- Je vais d'abord résumer ce que ce Lym m'a expliqué de la situation. D'abord, depuis des générations tous les Clans, quasiment sans exception, s'affrontaient les uns les autres, au gré de leurs envies d'expansion, s'en prenant à un rival puis passant au suivant. Ensuite, de façon très banale, ils ont fini par se scinder en deux factions, simplement résumées en Clans du Nord et Clans du Sud ! Spatialement parlant, ils ont beaucoup de retard, se contentant d'envoyer des satellites et de se déplacer dans la limite de l'orbite de la planète. Dès lors, s'emparer d'un observatoire ou d'un satellite adverse est un atout de première.

- Et le Clan disposant d'un vaisseau comme l'_Arcadia_ est presque assuré de la victoire, j'imagine ? A quel Clan appartiennent les Kerdas ? avança Kei.

- Détrompe-toi. S'ils sont maladroits dans l'espace, sur terre et dans les airs les Clans sont redoutables, armés jusqu'aux dents et disposant de nombreux et de puissants appareils. Quant aux Kerdass, ils font partie des Clans Indépendants. Cela signifie qu'ils n'attaquent pas mais, comme nous avons pu le constater, font l'objet de raids ! Le renom de ces familles les protège, jusqu'ici.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, grinça Kei.

- Kaharon Lym voulait dire que s'ils n'étaient de ce Clan prestigieux, les Kerdass aurait disparu sous un déluge de bombes depuis longtemps !

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas où et comment nous intervenons, insista encore la première lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_.

Albator caressa le bec de Tori-San posé sur son épaule.

- Le Clan de Lym, et donc des Kerdass, a mis en chantier un projet pharaonique pour renforcer l'alliage des coques de leurs appareils, tous modèles confondus. Ils s'étaient résignés à purifier au maximum ce qu'ils extrayaient des mines de tarium. Mais ils songent désormais que l'_Arcadia_ pourrait leur ramener suffisamment de minerais de texium, qui est grandement supérieur à leur tarium.

- Je vois : on va aller récolter ce texium, et en ramener, en autant de voyages que de nécessaire.

De la tête, Albator approuva.

- Ils vont nous fournir le matériel d'extraction, du personnel qualifié pour le manipuler, et nous transporterons tout cela vers la lune de Khesmet où se trouvent les gisement de texium

- Quelque chose dans ta voix me dit que ce n'est pas si simple que cela, intervint alors Toshiro.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> avait quitté sa passerelle pour se rendre dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur.  
>Tout comme son amie de combats Eméraldas, il était venu ave un verre de vin pour Toshiro, verre posé sur une tablette de la colossale colonne centrale qui hébergeait l'Ame du vaisseau.<p>

- Alors, Albator, c'est quoi le souci pour aller extraire et ramener ce texium ?

- Les Golophages.

- Ca ne me dit rien…

- En fait, la lune de Khesmet dispose elle-même d'un satellite. Un satellite artificiel en réalité, une planète-vaisseau pyramidale où vivent ces Golophages.

- Je suppose que la lune leur appartient et que le Clan de Lyme n'a pas poliment demandé à extraire le minérais, compléta alors Toshiro. Avec notre drapeau, cela nous légitime presque à aller piller leurs réserves… Albator, je n'aime pas du tout cette idée ! J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu aies accepté qu'on ailler dépouiller ces Golophages !

- Khesmet est auto-régénératrice, reprit alors le pirate. Toute la lune est composée de texium ! Les veines ne se tariront pas avant des millions d'années, si cela arrive un jour. C'est vrai que d'aller voler ce minerais ne me plaît guère. Mais si je veux que Gaven, sa famille, et son Clan disposent d'une telle flotte privée qui fera que plus jamais on ne les attaquera, je dois en effet voler ces Golophages. Si ça peut, un peu, te rassurer, Toshy, ces Golophages disposent d'armes redoutables et n'hésitent pas à s'en servir. Crois-moi, cela ne sera pas aisé d'extraire le minerai et d'arriver à revenir sans nous faire atomiser !

- A ce point ?

- Oui, fit sombrement le balafré. Ce sera un vol très risqué et, en nous interposant pour protéger les équipes d'extraction, nous morflerons plus d'une fois, et pas qu'un peu !

- J'ai quand même hâte d'y être…

- Moi aussi ! avoua Albator, avec un petit sourire.

* * *

><p>- Permission de monter à bord ?<p>

- Bien sûr, Gaven. Tu es envoyé pour me surveiller, que je ne filerai pas le moment venu, avec cette précieuse cargaison ?

- Je pense qu'il y a de ça, même si Kaharon Lym ne l'a pas dit ! reconnut le jeune blanois. Il a cependant ajouté que j'étais la garantie de son contrat, à lui, envers toi. Ces expéditions engageront la sécurité de ton vaisseau ainsi que la vie de chacun des membres d'équipage. Il n'était que normal qu'un membre du Clan partage ces dangers !

- Et j'apprécie que ce soit toi.

Gaven rougit légèrement.

- Merci.

- C'est surtout que je ne connais personne d'autre que toi ! rit Albator.

- Quand partons-nous ? interrogea alors Gaven, légèrement dépité.

- Immédiatement !

Sur la passerelle de son vaisseau, Albator se saisit de la barre en bois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kei, à son poste, prête, déterminée.

- _Arcadia_, en avant ! lança-t-il.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_- Lunia, Maya, mes roses. Des roses dont les épines ont transpercé mon cœur, le laissant saignant à jamais. Vous me manquez tant !  
><em>_  
>Mais s'avançant pour étreindre les deux jeunes femmes blondes qui étaient à quelques pas de lui, Albator ne tint que du vide entre ses doigts.<br>__  
>- Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais je devrais quand même pouvoir vous toucher, comme les autres fois ! C'est la seule façon qu'il me reste pour vous retrouver, pour vous parler, pour vous serrer contre moi ! Non, je ne peux pas perdre ce dernier contact… Je ne veux pas, je ne saurais le supporter !<br>__  
>Lunia eut un sourire triste.<br>__  
>- Nous sommes ton passé, nous ne sommes plus du monde des vivants surtout. Notre monde n'est pas accessible et nous garder dans tes rêves accentue la douleur au lieu de l'atténuer. Tu dois te détacher de nous, Albator.<br>__  
>- C'est trop dur…<br>__  
>- Il le faut pourtant, pour que tu poursuives ce qui est ta véritable destinée ! déclara Maya. Je t'ai tout donné, j'ai fait de toi un pirate en t'offrant ce drapeau et cette tenue à la couleur de mort pour tes ennemis.<br>__  
>- Vous me manquez tellement… répéta-t-il. Beaucoup trop… Cette vie n'en est pas une. Aujourd'hui être face à des Golotophages alors que je sais pertinemment qu'ils auront raison de me prendre pour cible puisque je les dépouille ! Et demain, quels autres combats ? Une succession de batailles, à jamais, jusqu'à mon dernier jour ? Cette perspective est bien désolante.<br>__  
>- Justement, Albator, ne t'engage pas dans les mauvais combats, reprit Lunia. Celui qui t'attend va mobiliser toutes tes forces et tu auras bien besoin de l'appui de tes amis. Et ils viendront, fidèles à leur serment envers toi.<br>__  
>- Et je les perdrai, eux aussi. Cette rivière de sang d'amitié dans mon sillage, c'est de ma faute !<br>__  
>- Mais, Albator, nous t'avons donné cet amour, cette amitié du plus profond de notre corps, ajouta Maya. Et si nous avons eu à souffrir dans notre chair de cet engagement, tu n'en es nullement responsable. Nous savions parfaitement ce que nous faisions !<br>__  
>- Vous êtes mortes alors que ce n'était pas votre heure.<br>__  
>- C'était pourtant bien la fin de notre bref passage dans le monde des vivants, soupira Lunia. Toi, tu as beaucoup plus de temps !<br>__  
>- Et tu as le plus bel amour qui soit qui t'attend, pour toute la vie !<br>__  
>- Non, pitié, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi, pas Gaven !<br>__  
>Et pour achever de déstabiliser le pirate, les deux blondes de sa vie éclatèrent de rire.<br>_  
>Eprouvé par un énième rêve bien trop réel, Albator avait passé un long moment sous une douche glacée, dont il était sorti complètement épuisé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et frissonnant incoerciblement.<p>

- Lunia, Maya, vos pertes sont suffisamment douloureuses pour moi, pourquoi au lieu de me consoler, revenez-vous me tourmenter dans mes rêves pour me rappeler qu'avec chacune de vous j'aurais pu construire mon histoire, que j'y ai cru à chaque fois ! Je ne suis plus cet idiot d'idéaliste, ça ne marche plus ! Maintenant, arrêtez de transformer mes rêves en cauchemars ! Si c'est pour cela, effectivement, disparaissez à jamais !

Mais pas du tout convaincu d'avoir réussi à chasser les démons de ses tendres souvenirs, il se recoucha, incapable cependant de retrouver le sommeil jusqu'à l'aube chronologique du bord.

* * *

><p>Kei se leva à l'entrée de son capitaine sur la passerelle.<p>

- Les équipes d'extraction blanoises ont presque fini de remplir le train des containers, Albator, renseigna-t-elle. Nous allons pouvoir réceptionner ce chargement et repartir. Tu vois, il était inutile de t'inquiéter, tout s'est bien passé !

- Tout s'est trop bien passé, rectifia le pirate balafré. On nous a laissés faire, voilà tout ! Ca va barder une fois  
>que nous voudrons reprendre l'espace avec notre cargaison volée ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Kei !<p>

- Oui, malheureusement.

Se désorbitant de Khesmet, l'_Arcadia_ avait téléchargé les coordonnées de son vol de retour quand le satellite-pyramide se chargea de lumière et d'énergie.

- Les Golophages vont nous attaquer ! avertit Toshiro. Je détecte plusieurs niches à canons, et chacun d'eux peut nous infliger de terribles dégâts. Et ils chargent depuis un moment, dès lors si on s'en prend un seul de ces tirs…

- C'est ce à quoi nous nous attendions, rétorqua paisiblement Albator.

- La puissance de ces canons…

- Je l'ai notée aussi et elle est phénoménale… Nous devons absolument effectuer un saut spatio-temporel pour nous mettre à l'abri. Sauf que ce sont tes données en retour qui m'indiquent que je ne peux pas !

- Si un de ces tirs nous atteint alors que nous sommes en saut, nous serons perdus en plein inter-dimensions !  
>Albator, tu dois voler à vitesse normale jusqu'à ce que tu sois hors de leur portée !<p>

- Et ainsi je me ferai vaporiser encore plus facilement !

- Débrouille-toi, mais évite les tirs et mets-toi en sécurité ! intima Toshiro.

- Mais bien sûr, rien de plus facile… si on avait un vaisseau en complet état de marche. Je n'aurais jamais accepté l'aide de Lym si l'_Arcadia_ n'avait été si mal en point dès le départ !

- Quels sont mes ordres ? intervint Gaven, assis à la console de tir.

Mima se tourna alors vers son capitaine à la chevelure de caramel.

- Capitaine, et si j'utilisais notre programme de parasitage…

- Oui, bonne idée, Mima. Gaven : tu attends que Mima bombarde de contre-informations les canons de cette Pyramide, ensuite, au vu de leur propre temps de réaction, nous filons de toute la puissance nos réacteurs !

- A tes ordres !

- Avec l'aide de Toshiro, j'ai surchargé leurs serveurs, informa Mima. Ils en ont pour quelques micros fractions de secondes avant de se ressaisir, nous devons partir !

- _Arcadia_, pleine puissance !

- Les réacteurs ne réagissent presque pas, aboya Maji depuis la salle des machines, les golophagiens ont dû les parasiter de virus.

- Pleine puissance ! répéta son capitaine.

- Impossible.

- En ce cas, on est vraiment mal…

La mâchoire crispée, Albator reporta son attention sur la situation, plutôt désespérée pour sa part !

- A la prochaine salve…

Et trois canons de la Pyramide crachèrent leurs tirs, l'_Arcadia_ se mouvant à vitesse d'escargot mais avec suffisamment de souplesse que pour les éviter.

- La Pyramide effectue une rotation sur elle-même, les autres canons vont nous prendre pour cible et manœuvrer ne nous sauvera plus !

- Je sais, Toshy. Gaven, feu à volonté sur cette Pyramide !

Mais avant que les propres missiles du vaisseau vert n'atteignent le satellite de Khesmet, ce dernier encaissa plusieurs impacts venus d'un second adversaire qui venait d'apparaître.

- Eméraldas !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- J'aurai relancé les réacteurs dans un peu plus d'une minute, informa Maji.

- Bien. Je vais continuer d'avoiner cette Pyramide le temps que tu puisses à nouveau te mouvoir normalement, lança la pirate rousse depuis sa passerelle.

- Gaven, appuie au maximum le _Queen Eméraldas_ de nos tirs, compléta Albator en faisant rapidement tourner la barre de son vaisseau qui évita de justesse une autre salve des golophagiens.

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ se croisèrent, chacun frappant la Pyramide sous un angle différent.

- Toshiro a presque fini de nettoyer les systèmes des virus, averti Kei.

- On va pouvoir un tout petit peu rééquilibrer les chances de s'en sortir, marmonna Albator. Mima, est-ce que tu as pu récupérer le bouclier ovoïde ?

- Non, capitaine. C'est le système entier qui a grillé l'autre jour et même la semaine que nous venons de passer ici n'a pas suffit à le remettre en fonction.

- De toute façon, un tir direct l'aurait à nouveau disloqué, maugréa le pirate entre ses dents.

Sous la poussée retrouvée de ses réacteurs, l'_Arcadia_ bondit en avant, ne cessant toujours pas d'envoyer ses missiles sur la Pyramide tandis que le vaisseau dirigeable de la pirate rousse la pilonnait de son côté.

- Positionne-toi pour ton saut spatio-temporel, jeta encore Eméraldas. Je continue de les occuper.

- Je t'ai envoyé les coordonnées du saut, retrouves-y moi !

- Je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

Et une fois que l'_Arcadia_ eut disparu, le _Queen Eméraldas_ l'imita, laissant derrière lui une Pyramide qui n'avait pratiquement pas souffert de leurs tirs combinés !

* * *

><p>- Je te croyais déjà bien loin, pour cette exploration de zones spatiales où tu ne t'étais encore jamais aventurée, remarqua le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> qui avait rempli deux verres d'un vin aux reflets ambrés.

- Je m'apprêtais à franchir les Cheminées de Zoupensk quand un pressentiment m'a fait contacter Toshiro pour avoir une dernière fois de ses nouvelles, avant longtemps. Il m'a dit que tu te trouvais à proximité de cette lune, pour quelles raisons, et le danger que représentait cette Pyramide.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as carrément loué les services de l'_Arcadia_, voilà quelque chose qui te ressemble bien peu !

- Je me suis moi aussi bien éloigné des zones galactiques où j'ai erré ces dernières années. Tout est hostile, à des semaines de vol autour de moi. J'ai agi de façon un peu inconsidérée… Et l'_Arcadia_ a pas mal souffert en défendant la station spatiale où j'ai récupéré Gaven. Blanian est le seul endroit à peu près sûr où je peux réparer, sans bien évidemment pouvoir payer cette remise en état ! Et toi, tu t'es précipitée à Khesmet, reprit-il pour recadrer la discussion.

- Oui, j'ai eu l'intuition que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un coup de main si cette Pyramide était aussi redoutable que ne le craignait Toshy !

Eméraldas esquissa un petit sourire.

- Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es bien fait surprendre quand cette Pyramide s'est mise en action !

- Je me doutais qu'elle avait passé la semaine à analyser l'_Arcadia_ sous toutes les coutures, mais pas au point de percer à ce point les pare-feux de Toshiro pour l'immobiliser presque !

- En revanche, j'ai noté une suspension des tirs quand tu as retrouvé ta vitesse et exécuté le saut dans la foulée, sourit la pirate. Tu les as pris de court, c'est le cas de le dire ! Je pense que peu ont dû parvenir à leur échapper alors que tout les donnait condamnés !

- Je serai mieux préparé, pour la prochaine fois.

- Et moi, je serai à tes côtés !

- Mais, et ton voyage ?

- Il peut attendre, assura la pirate rousse. Et de toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas, Toshy et toi, dans cette situation !

- Merci

* * *

><p>Son premier transport de texium remis au Clan Indépendant de Kaharon Lym, l'<em>Arcadia<em> s'était posé à proximité d'un chantier naval et de la technologie maritime blanoise, Toshiro avait tiré tout ce qu'il pouvait pour procéder aux plus importantes des réparations.

- Quand repartez-vous ? avait laconiquement interrogé Kaharon.

- Dans dix jours.

- Seulement !

- Mon vaisseau a peut-être évité les tirs d'énergie de cette Pyramide, mais ils sont passés très près et avec les boucliers de coque également affaiblis, les systèmes internes ont surchauffé, souffert. Cette fois, je ne repars pas sans un maximum de sécurité pour mon vaisseau et l'équipage, d'autant plus que je sais exactement ce que j'ai en face de moi !

- Non, capitaine, vous n'en avez aucune idée… Personne ne peut.

Albator avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu !

- Je reviendrai, je vous l'assure.

- Je l'espère. Nous avons trop besoin de ces cargaisons de minerais !

Avec un petit ricanement, le pirate mit fin à la communication.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Bien qu'ils aient constaté dès le premier jour que leurs tenues de pirates mettaient le personnel de la villa des Kerdass fortement mal à l'aise, Albator et Eméraldas ne s'en seraient pas départis une seconde !

Et même si le fond de l'air était frais, les deux capitaines passaient le plus clair de leurs journées à l'extérieur.  
>Autant effectivement pour ne pas imposer leur présence que pour pouvoir mieux surveiller les alentours et pouvoir discuter en hors de portée d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes !<p>

- Tu ne parlais pas sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas retourner te repositionner sous le feu de cette Pyramide ? ! Même avec mon _Queen _en parfait état, je ne tiendrais que quelques minutes face au flux d'énergie de ses canons ! Et Lym ne remettra ton _Arcadia_qu'au strict minimum de ses capacités afin de s'assurer que tu ne fileras pas sans remplir ta part du contrat.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Raison de plus pour laquelle je n'emmènerai que quelques membres de mon équipage, Toshiro ayant encore bien progressé dans l'automatisation du vaisseau, et ce bien qu'il sache que je ne laisserai jamais l'entier contrôle à une machine – ne lui en déplaise !

Eméraldas retint son ami par le poignet, ses yeux bleu marine ayant la froideur de la pierre.

- Ne me mens pas, je te prie, pas à moi !

- Comment cela ? tenta-t-il encore pour donner le change sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait pas trompée un instant.

- Tu as l'intention de n'emmener personne ! siffla la pirate rousse. Tu as horreur de l'automatisation complète, quel que soit son domaine d'application, mais tu ne risqueras pas non plus la vie de tes hommes dans un combat perdu d'avance. Tu ne partiras donc qu'avec Toshiro.

- Et en matière d'automatisation de vaisseau, tu en connais un rayon, glissa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu sauras conseiller l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

Une ombre de souci glissa sur le beau visage d'Eméraldas.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de voler avec un vaisseau entièrement automatisé. Déjà que cette Pyramide te surpasse sur tous les plans !

- Inutile de le rappeler, je ne le sais que trop ! Mais, tout comme toi et moi, elle a son point faible et il me faudra l'exploiter le moment venu.

La jeune femme eut alors un sourire.

- Tu as déjà établi ton plan !

- Evidemment ! La force de cette Pyramide est aussi sa faiblesse et je compte bien l'utiliser ! Ca ne me donnera que quelques instants pour revoir ma position, le moment venu, mais ce sera la seule opportunité ! Je t'en affranchirai quand nous serons à nouveau en vue de Khesmet.

- Et donc aucun briefing avec ta lieutenante et ceux de ta passerelle ?

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs comment établir un plan de précautions alors que nous repartons vers l'inconnu ? Nous savons juste aller nous placer tout près d'une forteresse surpuissante et quasi invincible !

Albator se tourna soudain vers son alter égo féminin.

- Tu voudras bien voler devant moi ?

Bien que stupéfaite, la pirate rousse ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Tu as ton idée, je ferai donc selon celle-ci.

- Merci, Eméraldas.

Kei demeura derrière le tronc où elle avait fait une sieste avant d'être réveillée par la conversation des deux amis qui étaient passés tout près d'elle sans la voir.

« Partir sans nous ? Et puis quoi encore, capitaine ! ? C'est hors de question, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais ! ».

* * *

><p>Gaven était venu à la rencontre des deux pirates, tout sourire. Il tendit une assiette à Albator.<p>

- Une part de tarte à la courge, je l'ai préparée et tout juste sortie du fou. Je sais que tu en raffoles.

Albator prit machinalement l'assiette, remarquant au passage que son ami n'avait rien apporté à Eméraldas !

- Heu… Merci, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Et ce soir, j'ai l'intention de te préparer une volaille farcie. J'espère que tu te régaleras.

- Merci…

Avec un petit signe de la main, Gaven retourna vers la villa.

- A ce soir ! jeta-t-il encore.

Son assiette toujours à la main, Albator se tourna vers la pirate rousse.

- Heu… désolé qu'il n'ait pas davantage de galanterie !

- Gaven n'a donc pas changé : il est raide dingue de toi !

- Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'ai fait que te parler de lui…

- Ce que tu peux être aveugle, mon borgne préféré ! Depuis toutes ces années où tu m'as rapporté ces années de chambrée à l'Académie Militaire, tes prises de bec avec ce fou furieux du règlement de Warius Zéro, il est évident que Gaven a de profonds sentiments pour toi. Mais, il n'est pas une rose, il n'aura jamais aucune chance.  
>En revanche, c'est un ami sincère et précieux. Tu l'emmèneras, lui, quand tu repartiras vers Khesmet ?<p>

- J'aimerais que non, mais c'est un ordre de son chef de Clan.

- Comme si sa présence à ton bord était la seule chose qui m'inquiète de sa part, marmonna Eméraldas en constatant qu'Albator ne lui avait pas davantage proposé la pâtisserie dont par ailleurs il n'avait pas laissé une miette !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Au pied de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine avait fait ses dernières recommandations à Kei.

- On demeure en contact régulier. Tu n'auras qu'à informer Kaharon Lym quand je t'avertirai que nous prenons le chemin du retour. Ensuite, il n'y aura plus qu'un troisième et dernier voyage à effectuer.

- Très bien.

Plutôt surpris, s'étant attendu à des protestations – principalement de la jeune femme et de Mima – quand il avait interdit l'accès du vaisseau à son équipage, Albator ne songeait déjà plus qu'au vol qui l'attendait que pour s'étonner outre mesure.

- Si tout se passe bien, Eméraldas et moi serons de retour dans dix-sept jours.

- Nous vous attendrons tous impatiemment, capitaine.

- Suis-moi, Beebop, on y va.

Dans le rugissement assourdissant de ses réacteurs, le vaisseau vert avait pris son envol quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Bien que Blanian soit encore en visuel, l'<em>Arcadia<em> s'en était déjà fortement éloigné.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Albator sursauta à la vue de Kei et de Mima.

- Mais…

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas sérieusement que tu allais partir sans nous, capitaine, lança Kei en allant prendre place à sa console, tout comme Mima.

- Mais, vous savez parfaitement qu'on risque de ne pas en revenir !

- Comme à chaque fois que nous entreprenons un vol, rétorqua l'étrange créature sans bouche.

Albator se pencha pour prendre Mi-Kun qui se frottait à ses jambes.

- Et tu es là aussi, bien sûr, Doc !

- A ce que j'ai compris, il se pourrait que l'on ait besoin de mes talents, fit Ban en entrant à son tour.

- Bon, il va encore en défiler combien ainsi ? grinça le pirate balafré.

- Je supervise les réacteurs, lança alors Maji depuis la salle des machines, provoquant un profond soupir de la part de son capitaine.

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ ouvrant la marche, volant à quelques milliers de galactokilomètres devant l'_Arcadia_, après cinq jours les deux vaisseaux étaient arrivés à proximité de Khesmet.

- Alors, Albator, quelle est donc ton idée ? questionna la pirate rousse alors que celui-ci avait retrouvé son appartement.

- Oh, rien de bien compliqué. Tu as déjà compris que tu servais de leurre à la Pyramide. Tu vas détourner son attention, le temps que j'envoie les spacewolfs et aviscoupes avec les techniciens de l'extraction.

- Oui, il semble que le matériel soit toujours sur le sol de Khesmet selon mes scans. Etonnant que les golophagiens ne l'aient pas détruit !

- Au moins, je n'aurai pas à le réexpédier à la surface. Ensuite, une fois qu'ils seront occupés à récupérer le minerais, tu demeureras avec moi juste au-delà de la limite de l'orbite de Khesmet, à opérer avec moi des cercles à contresens de celui de sa rotation.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Toshiro a analysé les tirs de la Pyramide. Elle dispose d'une phénoménale intensité de frappe, mais son champ d'action est strictement limité à l'orbite de la lune. De notre position, nous ne risquerons donc rien tout en étant prêts à nous rapprocher au cas où elle s'en prendrait aux équipes d'extractions du texium. Ca demandera plus d'énergie que si on se laissait porter par l'orbite de Khesmet, mais cela devrait éviter qu'on ne soit totalement pris par surprise. D'ailleurs, cette fois, Mima a plusieurs de ses appareils braqués en permanence sur la Pyramide. Si elle charge ses canons, avant même d'ouvrir les panneaux de ses silos, nous le saurons !

- C'est le minimum que nous puissions prendre comme précautions.

- Ca ne nous simplifiera en rien la tâche si on se fait à nouveau prendre pour cibles, mais nous disposerons au moins de quelques secondes pour nous rapprocher et protéger les équipes techniques.

- Je suis curieuse de voir comment ils vont réagir…

- Oui, moi aussi ! Après tout, ils ont eu également le temps de se préparer – d'autant plus que je ne suis pas le premier à venir voler leurs ressources naturelles – sauf qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude que l'on revienne sur les lieux du pillage !

- Mon chef de Clan t'avait déjà mis une sacrée charge sur le dos, mais c'est encore à recommencer à deux reprises ! glissa Gaven. Je suis désolé.

- Ca ou autre chose… Eméraldas, tu es en position ?

- La Pyramide m'a repérée, elle pivote sur elle-même, je vais donc lui voler au-dessus du faite pour continuer à capter son attention. Si elle ne peut tirer que dans la zone orbitale, il est plus que probable qu'elle ne t'a même pas encore repéré !

- J'espère… J'envoie les appareils avec les techniciens ! Possible aussi qu'elle ne les prenne pas pour une menace, vu leur taille, enfin pas avant de comprendre que l'extraction a repris ! Je retourne sur la passerelle.

Et comme ils s'y étaient accordés, les deux vaisseaux pirates opérèrent leurs manœuvres.

* * *

><p>A petite distance de Khesmet, mais prêts à s'y précipiter à la moindre alerte, Albator et Eméraldas avaient surveillé les phases d'extraction, et de stockage du minerais dans les immenses caissons qui formaient une sorte de train derrière le bloc tracteur.<p>

Eméraldas ayant laissé à son vaisseau automatisé le soin de garder caméras et scans braqués sur la zone d'extraction et la Pyramide, elle avait lancé son Tube d'Arrimage à l'_Arcadia_.

- Deux jours que les équipent travaillent en se relayant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le premier convoi va pouvoir venir vider les caissons dans tes soutes.

- C'est là que ça pourrait bouger du côté de la Pyramide, murmura Albator. A nouveau, les golophagiens observent… Eux, ils savent exactement quand ils vont frapper ! Ils ont forcément mis ces deux jours pour préparer quelque chose. Je n'aime pas ça…

- Encore quelques minutes et je retourne voleter autour de la Pyramide, ça couvrira le décollage du train.

Le regard du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ devint noir.

- Ils ne se laisseront pas prendre deux fois à ma minable tactique. Tu devras être extrêmement prudente, même si je serai à présent juste derrière toi afin d'assurer tes arrières !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! ? glapit Mima soudain en désignant du doigt une sphère d'énergie qui était apparue en suspension à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs tête.

- Aucune idée, mes instruments n'analysent rien, informa Toshiro.

La sphère brilla jusqu'à devenir incandescente, avant d'exploser, balayant la passerelle d'une aveuglante lueur.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Toshiro, j'ai besoin de réponses ! aboya Kei, furieuse, et que l'inquiétude rongeait.

- J'ai scanné, à nouveau, le vaisseau. Même si mon premier balayage ne souffrait aucune contestation possible : ni Albator ni Eméraldas ne sont encore à bord !

- Mais, comment… ?

- Aucune idée… Cette sphère a irradié d'énergie, de l'énergie paralysante, autant pour les êtres biologiques que pour mes propres systèmes. Si, me concernant, cela n'a duré que quelques fractions de secondes, pour les quelques membres d'équipage à ce bord, cela vous a sonné plus de vingt-quatre heures. Et, durant lesdites secondes, Albator et Eméraldas ont disparu… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver. Et, de toute façon, où auraient-ils pu aller ?

En un réflexe, Kei, Mima et Gaven portèrent leur regard vers la Pyramide !

- « Téléportés » ? hasarda Mima, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, admit alors Kei. Ces golophagiens ont effectivement développé leur technologie à un point qui nous dépasse…

- Suffit, on le savait déjà au vu de leur puissance de feu. Comment on va récupérer Albator et la capitaine du _Queen _? aboya Gaven.

- On ne peut pas, jeta l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Nous savons parfaitement que la Pyramide ne nous laissera pas l'approcher et elle peut nous désintégrer en deux tirs au but sans que nous puissions lui opposer quoi que ce soit comme défense ! Si nos amis sont bien prisonniers de Golophages, et j'ignore pourquoi ils les auraient emmenés, il leur faudra s'en sortir seuls… Et je doute qu'ils y parviennent… Ces Golophages sont terribles, totalement inconnus, et l'Ordinateur que je suis ne peut vous proposer aucune solution. J'ai déjà retourné ce problème dans tous les sens en attendant votre réveil…

Les visages de Kei, Mima et de Gaven, se décomposèrent face à leur incapacité à venir en aide à leur ami et à la pirate rousse.

Mais la première lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_ serra les poings.

- Aucune importance, siffla-t-elle. Même si on n'a aucune chance, on va attaquer cette Pyramide !

* * *

><p>Les golophagiens étudiaient leurs deux prisonniers inconscients et cela les rendait particulièrement perplexes.<p>

- C'est la première fois que nous amenons ici des spécimens de ces êtres qui profanent le sol de notre lune.

- Ils sont vraiment étranges. Leur fonctionnement m'échappe complètement.

- Leurs esprits sont complexes, et assez confus, surtout celui qui semble être un mâle.

- Nous devons pousser plus avant nos recherches, quitte à ce que cela emmêle davantage encore leurs pensées.  
><em><br>Au deuxième week-end de sortie accordé par l'Académie Militaire, Albator et Lunia avaient loué un chalet en bordure d'un lac.  
><em>_  
>Et sans se préoccuper un instant des projets, ou de l'absence de projets, de Gaven, ils l'avaient laissé derrière eux.<br>__  
>- Ce n'était quand même pas très sympa pour lui, remarqua Albator, le dimanche en début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle sur la plateforme fixée à quelques distances de la plage de graviers, entre deux baignades dans le lac.<br>__  
>- Comme s'il avait sa place entre nous, gloussa-elle en étirant paresseusement son corps de naïade dont les minuscules morceaux de maillot ne dissimulaient en réalité plus grand-chose. Mais voilà pourquoi cela me gêne aussi : tous les deux m'avez tellement raconté comment vous étiez inséparables. Et puis j'ai entamé l'année avec retard… Je n'aimerais pas songer que je m'interpose dans votre amitié !<br>__  
>- Nous sommes, tous les trois, adultes et savons défendre nos sentiments, grommela Albator. Gaven et moi serons toujours amis, nous voulons absolument être sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau intergalactique ! Pour le reste, nos vies privées ne regardent que nous. Et Gaven, tu le découvriras à un moment ou un autre…<br>__  
>- On va dire de façon un peu surannée qu'il n'est pas porté sur le jupon, gloussa Lunia.<br>__  
>- Tu as donc compris.<br>__  
>- C'est d'autant plus limpide qu'il te dévore des yeux !<br>__  
>- N'importe quoi. Et, je te rappelle, Lunia, que si nous sommes partis à deux, ce n'est pas pour que nous parlions de Gaven !<br>__  
>Le jeune homme se pencha sur les lèvres de son amante.<br>__  
>- Et j'ai l'intention de te faire des choses pour lesquelles je n'ai pas besoin que Gaven me tienne la chandelle ! murmura-t-il avec tout l'égoïsme et aussi la naïveté de ses dix-sept ans.<br>__  
>Sous ses lèvres, celles de Lunia étaient souples alors que leurs langues jouaient à l'unisson.<br>__  
>Mais quand Albator se réveilla après de tendres ébats, il découvrit que les lieux et la rose n'étaient plus ceux qu'il avait quittés en fermant les paupières.<br>___

_- Cette permission, tu ne peux l'avoir oubliée, sourit Maya qui se tenait auprès de lui et que seuls ses cheveux couvraient. Le peu que tu avais économisé, tu l'avais utilisé pour nous offrir ce week-end dans ce relai-château d'Heiligenstadt où déjà les Illumidas avaient interdit ta présence, avant que je n'ouvre ma fréquence-radio !  
><em>_  
>Sur le grand lit en forme de fleur justement, la jeune femme blonde s'assit, relevant sa lourde et lumineuse chevelure.<br>__  
>- J'ai eu l'impression, sur la fin, que tu n'étais pas avec moi, que tu ne pensais même pas à moi ! Cette fougue, cette passion, il y avait quelque chose de juvénile en toi… Et j'avoue que ton visage aussi avait retrouvé la fraîcheur de ta post-adolescence et non ces plis de soucis et de dureté qui te marquent depuis l'envahissement des Illumidas !<br>__  
>- C'est la guerre, Maya…<br>__  
>- Et tu n'as qu'une journée avant de repartir avec le Deathshadow…<br>__  
>- Un jour dont il ne reste plus qu'une paire d'heures. Et qui sait quand je te reverrai ? J'ai plusieurs transports de réfugiés à emmener, avant de revenir sur Terre. Ca pourrait prendre des mois, si pas plus. Et la Rose de la Liberté est une voix déjà bien connue et tu es tellement recherchée ! Si seulement je pouvais espérer que tu ne sois pas découverte avant mon retour. Je ne pourrai te protéger d'ici là…<br>__  
>- Je suis une grande fille, mon pirate !<br>__  
>- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, encore, ainsi ?<br>__  
>- A cause de ta balafre, évidemment ! Je te l'ai dit et répété : avec cette cicatrice en travers de la joue, tu évoques irrésistiblement les pirates des temps jadis. D'ailleurs, en ce souvenir, je te prépare un cadeau, où je mets tous mes talents de couturière. J'espère que le moment venu, il te plaira.<br>__  
>Maya sourit tendrement, effleurant du bout de son ongle couleur de vermeil la bouche de son amant.<br>__  
>- Je refuse de penser à demain ou à tout autre jour. Il ne reste que quelques minutes. Et je ne veux pas en manquer une seconde ! Albator, je t'aimerai toute ma vie !<br>__  
>- Je te garderai à jamais dans mon cœur, n'en doute jamais.<br>__  
>Maya posa alors ses deux mains sur ses lèvres.<br>__  
>- Ne dis pas cela, par pitié !<br>__  
>- Mais, pourquoi ? chuinta-t-il.<br>__  
>- Parce que si je devais disparaître, toi tu dois vivre et continuer en croire en tes étoiles en forme de roses !<br>__  
>Albator passa les mains sur son visage.<br>__  
>- Mon rêve va à nouveau se transformer en cauchemar, c'est ça ? Tu vas faire saigner mon cœur ?<br>__  
>- Mieux : je vais te l'arracher !<br>__  
>Et ses ongles jaillissant telles les griffes du pire prédateur qui soit, Maya transperça de sa main la poitrine du jeune homme, pour en extraire son cœur, et le lui arracher, pour y planter les crocs gourmands d'une véritable sirène meurtrière au regard fou, le dévorant avec appétit.<br>__  
>- Si tu savais combien de ne pas avoir pu te dire adieu fut une torture… Quand tu as transféré ton âme dans le Grand Ordinateur de l'Arcadia, mon cœur s'est brisé.<br>_

_- J'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement, fit Toshiro, penaud. Mais le temps m'a manqué. Je voulais encore faire tant de choses ! Seul mon esprit survit, c'est déjà ça.  
><em>__

_Grâce au pouvoir des rêves, face à l'Ordinateur qui contenait l'âme de celui qu'elle aimait, Eméraldas avait pu le voir se matérialiser, le toucher, s'approcher pour le serrer tendrement contre elle.  
><em>_  
>La joue contre la boucle du ceinturon de la jeune femme, le petit binoclard était également aux anges !<br>__  
>Il leva les yeux sur elle.<br>__  
>- Je peux désormais veiller sur toi, ainsi que sur Albator. Mes connaissances peuvent se développer à l'infini et je dispose du plus sensationnel matériel qui soit avec l'Arcadia que je peux encore améliorer.<br>__  
>La pirate rousse sourit.<br>__  
>- Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'Albator ressentait quand il retrouvait Lunia et Maya, avant que cela ne vire à la tragédie, ces derniers temps.<br>__  
>- Oui, et tu vas l'expérimenter à ton tour, ricana soudain Toshiro.<br>__  
>- Quoi ?<br>__  
>D'un geste vif, le petit homme avait tiré le katana, dissimulé jusque là sous son poncho, pour en planter la terrible lame dans le ventre de son amie.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- J'ai la très désagréable sensation qu'on m'a complètement retourné le cerveau, gronda Eméraldas.

- Comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisamment le chaos dans le mien… En revanche, comme ça ne peut pas vraiment empirer sur ce point, c'est notre situation qui me préoccupe davantage.

- Tu crois que nous sommes…

- … dans la Pyramide, compléta sombrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. C'est vraiment un endroit étrange, je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable !

En fait, les deux pirates ne voyaient pas grand-chose ! Si le sol était dur, d'un blanc froid, il paraissait aussi ne pas vraiment exister car ils s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir. Les murs étaient plus lumineux, plus dorés mais tout aussi impalpables bien que résistants quand ils tentaient de le toucher. Enfin le plafond ressemblait vaguement à une mosaïque de faces de prismes où d'étranges reflets colorés miroitaient.

- Et c'est solide, siffla encore la pirate rousse dont les tirs du cosmogun avaient ricochés sur toutes les parois sans y laisser la moindre trace !

- Voilà pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas délestés de nos armes. Mais faire la liste de ce qui nous retient prisonniers ne nous aide pas – attends un peu que j'aie un golophagien au bout de mon gravity saber ! On doit absolument sortir d'ici et trouver un moyen de regagner nos vaisseaux ! J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé… Bon, on tente encore le coup, Eméraldas : on va tirer, mais sur un seul endroit précis, qui sait ! ?

- Ca s'opacifie…

- On dirait que l'énergie qui anime ces parois faiblit… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sous nos tirs combinés, grinça Albator.

- Tu sens ces légères vibrations ?

- Ton _Queen_ et l'_Arcadia_doivent attaquer ! Et les Golophages redirigent toute leur énergie vers les canons… On a peut être notre opportunité.

- C'est du suicide que de revenir pour nos vaisseaux sous le feu des golophagiens.

- Autant pour eux que pour nous, siffla Albator sans cesser de tirer. A moins que les golophagiens aient encore besoin de nous – et je n'ai aucune idée en quoi des êtres aussi insignifiants que nous pourraient les intéresser alors qu'ils paraissent tellement supérieurs– ils démontreront rapidement à nos vaisseaux qu'il n'y a plus personne de vivant à sauver !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas nous attarder ici et trouver un moment de quitter ces lieux. Je crois que ça commence à faire effet, Albator, la zone que nous canardons devient plus translucide.

- Il n'est que temps car Kei et le cerveau électronique du _Queen_ne tiendront pas longtemps !

Une fois sortis de leur prison, les deux pirates ne purent que constater que cela ne les avançait pas à grand-chose !  
>L'intérieur de la Pyramide semblait n'être qu'une conglomération de racines enchevêtrées – ni de métal ni de glace bien qu'elles soient d'une blancheur immaculée – totalement asymétrique – et traversant des niveaux dont le sol était transparent et donnait le vertige que l'on regarde vers le bas ou vers le haut !<p>

- Je ne perçois aucune autre présence que la nôtre, remarqua Eméraldas, hormis ces petits nuages qui flottent ainsi que ces espèces de vers lumineux qui circulent au cœur de certaines racines.

- J'espère que nos vaisseaux vont pouvoir occuper ceux de la Pyramide suffisamment longtemps.

Dans le regard de sa rousse amie, Albator lut clairement qu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit de bien utile dans cet étrange environnement mais ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer !

Ils s'approchèrent de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un interminable toboggan qui paraissait descendre très loin.

De la tête, Eméraldas approuva.

- Le cerveau électronique du _Queen_a effectivement perçu que le système de rotation de la Pyramide se trouvait en sa base. A défaut de pouvoir sortir, si on peut lui infliger des dégâts ou même la paralyser de l'intérieur, ce serait appréciable. On y va !

La salle ronde était plutôt vide, en forme générale de dôme ce qui contrastait avec toutes les racines torturées des niveaux supérieurs. Mais au centre se trouvait une colossale racine, qui surgissait d'un sol opaque et rubis, pour percer ensuite le plafond et sans nul doute atteindre le faite. Et faisant le tour du mur circulaire, étaient fichées des espèces de cornes torsadées pointant droit sur la racine centrale.

Albator s'avança, cherchant des systèmes de sécurité, des pièges, qui ne semblaient pas apparents.

- Cette monstrueuse racine doit être importante. De toute façon, même si nous ne faisons que peu, nous devons le tenter. Cette racine paraît plus végétale que celles des niveaux supérieurs. Si on pousse l'intensité de nos charges aveuglantes à leur maximum, ça pourrait les surcharger, les faire exploser et donc produire des flammes. Passe-moi tes micro-bombes, Eméraldas.

La pirate rousse déposa dans la paume de sa main cinq petites perles noires qu'elle avait tirées de l'intérieur de sa ceinture.

- Il y a forcément des pièges, releva-t-elle encore. Cette racine ne peut qu'être, si pas vitale, essentielle, et je doute que tu puisses l'atteindre sans soucis !

- On verra ! Reste ici, au cas où ces golophagiens finiraient par débouler ici !

Non sans surprise, Eméraldas constata que son ami avait pu parvenir à l'énorme racine, y jetant les charges qui cascadèrent entre les interstices du sol pour aller exploser à retardement et faire leur office plus bas encore !

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de s'apercevoir que l'une des cornes gagnait en luminosité et qu'à sa pointe une boule d'énergie s'était formée en une fraction de seconde.

« Vas-y, tire, je vais t'intercepter au passage ! ».

La minuscule sphère d'énergie neutralisante projetée par la corne volatilisa instantanément le rayon du gravity saber d'Eméraldas pour frapper le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_entre les épaules.

- Albator ! glapit la pirate rousse avant d'être touchée à son tour et de s'effondrer.

* * *

><p>- Intéressante expérience, commenta alors l'un des golophagiens qui avaient participé à la fouille des esprits des deux prisonniers.<p>

- J'avoue cependant que je ne sais guère comment interpréter toutes ces informations sur le comportement de ces êtres.

- L'incendie à la Racine-Mère ?

- Maîtrisé mais ça a arrêté nos tirs le temps que ces deux vaisseaux repartent se positionner hors de portée.

- Aucune importance, maintenant nous savons quoi faire.

- Si Elle nous en laisse le temps…

- Qui ?

- L'autre amie du mâle, elle arrive et sera très bientôt là !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Gaven jeta un regard penaud à la première lieutenante de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et maintenant, Miss Kei ?

La jeune femme finit de parcourir la liste des dommages rassemblée par l'Ordinateur.

- Des dégâts multiples mais superficiels. Avoir déployé le bouclier extérieur nous a protégés même s'il n'a pu empêcher une partie de l'énergie de ces tirs de passer.

- Vous ne songez quand même pas sérieusement à y retourner ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Les statistiques indiquent que nous n'avons aucune chance de porter un coup sérieux à cette Pyramide, glissa Mima. Nous n'avons encaissé aucun tir direct, mais ça a été chaud à plus d'une reprise. On ne s'en sortira pas indemne une seconde fois !

Gaven interrompit un moment sa discussion avec le coordinateur des équipes d'extraction à la surface de Khesmet.

- Plutôt que de disperser ses tirs, Albator a souvent préféré viser un endroit précis et le pilonner.

- L'ennui, c'est que la Pyramide ne nous laissera pas le temps de nous positionner et dès que nous serons à sa portée, le temps nécessaire à bombarder ce points précis, on aura été vaporisés, gronda Toshiro. Mais si nous effectuons notre approche déjà sous le bon angle, on gagnera quelques secondes.

- Contacte le cerveau électronique du _Queen_, synchronisez-vous, on repart ensuite ! ordonna Kei.

Avec un très discret soupir, Gaven se résigna, poursuivant de son côté d'affranchir le coordinateur de leurs intentions et de poursuivre pour sa part le chargement des deux trains encore sur la lune, le vaisseau vert les récupéreraient tous en une manœuvre, plus tard.

* * *

><p>Eméraldas ouvrit des yeux ronds, se demandant véritablement si la nouvelle décharge paralysante n'avait pas au passage grillé quelques neurones supplémentaires au cerveau tordu de son ami.<p>

- Tu ne pas parles pas sérieusement ?

- Cela me semble une hypothèse très plausible, au contraire ! Je pense que les golophagiens n'ont pas d'enveloppe physique, que ces éclairs dans la gaine de ces racines, ce sont eux ! Cela expliquerait bien des choses d'ailleurs.

- Comme quoi ? poursuivit la pirate rousse.

- Le silence.

- Pardon ? ! bafouilla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a aucun son dans cette Pyramide, juste les vibrations et des lueurs sporadiques. Ajoute que nous n'avons pas croisé une sentinelle ou un opérateur, que hormis ces racines il ne semble pas y avoir de consoles de contrôle, poursuivit Albator. Un tel vaisseau ne peut pas normalement pouvoir tirer et se mouvoir sur lui-même sans une puissante machinerie. Hors cet endroit tient davantage d'une morgue que d'un vaisseau galactique, même calé en orbite ce qui exige un minimum d'énergie.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit alors la capitaine du _Queen_.

- Vous êtes plus malin que votre niveau d'évolution basique ne le donne à penser.

- Une apparence d'énergie, ou un petit nuage, murmura Albator à la vue dudit nuage qui était apparu.

L'environnement immédiat se modifia à nouveau, et les deux pirates se retrouvèrent au pied de l'immense racine, ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement rassurant.

- Ce que vous appelez Pyramide est davantage ce que vous nommeriez comme une « arche » reprit le nuage. Nous avons émigré de très loin, il y a très longtemps. Nous sommes effectivement des êtres d'énergie et nous contrôlons ce vaisseau par notre seule volonté. Le niveau de conscience et de connaissances que nous avons atteint est incommensurable, comparé à votre niveau d'éveil.

- Pourquoi vous être installés en orbite de Khesmet ? Vous n'avez pas d'enveloppe charnelle donc vous ne pouvez en extraire le minerai ! remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous avons été attirés par cette planète de texium. Notre vaisseau est entièrement composé de cette matière. Cette lune et nous sommes désormais liés. Nous vibrons à l'unisson. Et les prélèvements de ce qui viennent en piller les ressources nous affaiblissent un dangereux moment et donc nous devons nous en débarrasser.

- Vous nous avez séquestrés ici pour nous étudier ? intervint Eméraldas.

- Oui. Jamais un ennemi n'était revenu ! Vous êtes une espèce vraiment compliquée et très obstinée !

- Ca me caractérise assez, reconnut Albator. Et maintenant, vous nous renvoyez chez nous ou cette fois la corne nous désintègre ?

- Nous pouvons nous défendre en projetant des flux d'énergie. Nous pouvons amener des êtres à ce bord mais nous ne connaissons pas la méthode en sens inverse !

Les deux pirates blêmirent.

- Vous n'allez pas nous garder ici ? protesta Eméraldas.

- Pourquoi ces révélations ? jeta pour sa part Albator, acerbe. Si vous nous considérez comme tellement insignifiants… ? Vous ne vous inquiétez pas que nous allions propager ces infos – car si vous ne pouvez nous libérer je vous assure que nous trouverons le moyen de partir – quel que soit le temps que cela prendra !

- Au vu de ce que nous avons extrait de vos mémoires respectives, vous n'êtes pas du genre à frayer avec les autres individus, de votre espèce ou non, et donc à répandre des nouvelles. Ensuite, nous sommes éternels et invulnérables ! Enfin, votre amie est sur le point de venir vous chercher et on ne peut pas s'affronter à armes égales, cela entraînerait un combat interminable et nos deux destructions.

- Quelle amie ? s'étonna le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel, proprement interloqué.

- Vous le découvrirez dans quelques instants. Son arrivée devrait aussi stopper la nouvelle attaque de vos vaisseaux !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Elle revient ! Elle revient ! se lamenta Mima d'une voix terrorisée.

- Qui donc ? s'étonna Kei.

- La Déesse Dorée !

- C'est désormais une alliée, releva la jeune terrienne. Tu ne dois plus en avoir peur !

Le bras de Kei autour de ses épaules, Mima se calma lentement.

- C'est vrai, elle nous a pris sous sa protection, d'une certaine façon. Désolée, ça a été un réflexe !

- En revanche, que ferait-elle par ici, si loin de sa planète ? s'étonna Kei, sourcils froncés.

- Elle saurait peut-être nous en dire plus sur cette Pyramide ? hasarda Toshiro.

- Espérons-le ! firent les deux blondes. Toshiro, annule l'attaque, repli du_ Queen_ et de l'_Arcadia_ hors de portée de la Pyramide et attendons de voir…

- Mais qui est cette Déesse ? questionna Gaven alors qu'on ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, les yeux rivés sur la Pyramide.

La familière boule de feu de la Déesse tournoya deux fois autour de la Pyramide avant de s'éloigner à bonne distance.

Ensuite, prenant son élan, elle se rapprocha à une vitesse aussi sidérante qu'incalculable, avant de percuter la Pyramide, s'y engouffrant.

Elle ressortit tout aussi aisément, bien qu'elle ne laisse pas la moindre trace aux parois de la Pyramide demeurées intactes.

- Elle nous fonce dessus ! hurla Gaven qui, à la mine à présent pas trop rassurée de Kei, comprenait qu'elle croyait un peu moins dans les intentions amicales de la Déesse.

L'Ordinateur fit aussitôt tournoyer la barre pour éviter l'impact.

- Elle a modifié son vol, tu ne pourras plus l'éviter, souffla Mima.

Et la boule de feu traversa l'_Arcadia_ de sa proue à sa poupe en une fraction de seconde.

- Ce n'est pas possible, cette manie de téléporter son monde !

- Je ne m'en plaindrai puisque cette fois cela t'a ramené à bord, sourit Kei.

- La boule de feu de la Déesse s'est placée entre la Pyramide et nous, renseigna Mima.

- Pas une Pyramide, une Arche, rectifia machinalement son capitaine qui se tourna alors vers Gaven. Tu as fait le point avec les équipes d'extraction ?

- Tout à fait : on leur envoie le dernier train à charger et ensuite on récupère l'entièreté du chargement pour le ramener à mon chef de Clan. Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer qui est cette Déesse ! ?

- Non, c'est d'abord à moi de m'entretenir avec elle alors que la créature, à la fois lumineuse et sombre, s'était matérialisée sur la passerelle.

* * *

><p>Dans son appartement, le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> était demeuré debout face à sa majestueuse visiteuse, même si entre téléportations et décharges paralysantes, il ne se sentait guère assuré sur ses jambes et l'esprit pas tout à fait clair.

- Je n'imaginais pas un instant votre intervention, fit-il enfin.

- Et moi je pensais pourtant qu'on pouvait considérer que nous faisions partie d'un restreint cercle d'amis ? rétorqua la Déesse d'une voix mélodieuse, sans une once de reproche.

- Les Golophages l'ont rappelé : les humains sont choses infinitésimales devant le surnaturel éternel que vous représentez, Déesse.

- Et que j'accorde ma bienveillance à l'un d'eux est un cadeau précieux que j'offre et que vous détenez, capitaine Albator.

Bien que le visage de la Déesse soit fin et allongé, au teint extrêmement pâle, dépourvue de bouche, les cils épais et longs, la chevelure très sombre, on pouvait deviner qu'elle souriait néanmoins.

- Vous avez eu mon appui, ce jour, au nom de notre amitié. Un jour, vous approcherez mon monde au plus près. Cet intermédiaire sera l'être le plus cher à votre cœur, même si lui aussi le brisera encore et encore au fil des ans, et qu'il pourrait, à votre instar, tout donner pour ses convictions, jusqu'à y laisser sa vie. J'espère que le moment vous aurez trouvé le moyen de le protéger de lui-même, ce que feras d'ailleurs toute votre vie !

- Mais, de qui parlez-vous ? !

- Du plus beau cadeau empoisonné que vous recevrez. Et vous l'adorerez !

- J'ai horreur qu'on me tienne des propos auxquels je ne comprends rien ! se révolta un instant le pirate à la chevelure de caramel. Les Golophages ?

La Déesse s'assit alors dans le dur et étroit fauteuil du pirate, une main délicatement posée sur la sphère de son sceptre.

- Je crois que vous avez compris qu'ils sont des exilés, de mon monde, ayant atterri ici car cette lune est le seul endroit qui leur convienne. Ils ne peuvent que la défendre, en un réflexe, car ce texium les lie irrémédiablement à elle. Mais, n'ayez crainte, tant que ma boule sera là, ils ne s'en prendront ni à vous ni aux équipes d'extraction.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Les Golophages sont, va-t-on dire des « cousins » à l'entité que je suis. Sauf qu'ils ont atteint un niveau d'élévation spirituel infiniment supérieur, ce qui les a amenés à se dématérialiser complètement. Donc, quand vous vous êtes affrontés, j'en ai reçu l'écho sur ma planète qui est mon Sanctuaire. Il était impossible pour vous de l'emporter, sur seulement un tir, je devais donc intervenir. Non pas affronter les rescapés de l'Arche mais simplement leur faire comprendre par ma présence que vous n'étiez pas leur ennemi… Même si…

La Déesse se leva, son aura plutôt froide et même réprobatrice à présent.

- Remplissez vite votre mission, réparez l'_Arcadia_ et partez bien loin d'ici ! Ces actes que vous posez me déplaisent et ne sont pas dignes de vous – un vulgaire mercenaire et un pillard ! Ressaisissez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Je fais au mieux, pour mon vaisseau et pour mon équipage !

- Cela ne suffira pas toujours, certains pourraient partir. Je n'ignore rien de vos rêves qui virent en cauchemar – et ce même sans les trifouillages des Golophages dans votre esprit. Ces songes vous influencent, vous changent, et pas en bien – et pourtant vos deux amies blondes disparues vous conjurent de vous séparer de leur souvenir, pour accepter l'avenir promis.

- Je ne comprends toujours rien !

- Cela viendra, le moment venu. A bientôt, capitaine Albator, sur ma planète !

Et la Déesse disparut à nouveau, laissant Albator plus perturbé et incertain que jamais.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

La boule de feu de la Déesse escortant l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_, les entités de l'Arche n'avaient même pas eu un frémissement d'énergie.

Et sitôt les trains de minerais dans les soutes du vaisseau vert, ce dernier avait repris la direction de Blanian en compagnie de celui de la pirate rousse.

- En ayant empli les soutes de vos deux vaisseaux au maximum, les Golophages savent que vous ne reviendrez pas une troisième fois, contrairement à ce que vous aviez effectivement prévu. Ils vous laissent partir tranquille. Mais je le répète : ne vous comportez plus en mercenaire et en voleur ! Et, Je vous attends sur ma planète, un de ces jours, capitaine Albator.

- Aucune chance, ne vous en déplaise, mais bien que j'aie trouvé ma planète idéale, une vie paisible n'est pas faite pour moi ! Parcourir la mer d'étoiles me sied beaucoup mieux !

- Chaque chose en son temps et un temps pour chaque chose, susurra encore la Déesse.

- Un bien vieil adage, mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui rentrent dans la norme. Et un infini merci pour votre intervention, qui a sauvé la vie de la capitaine Eméraldas et la mienne.

- Vous changerez, Il le faut ! assura la Déesse avant de disparaître en quelques instants.

Le regard de Gaven s'éclaira à la vue de son ami revenant sur la passerelle.

- Je crois que, cette fois, le retour chez moi se fera sans aucun souci !

- Je n'ai jamais connu un vol sans histoire. Mais j'espère que tu dis vrai, afin de pouvoir effectivement repartir une fois ma livraison effectuée !

- « repartir »…

Plutôt que de se diriger vers sa barre, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'approcha de la console de tirs où le jeune blanois tenait toujours son poste.

- Comme si tu en avais jamais douté ! siffla le pirate balafré, mais à mi-voix. Ne me dis pas, que jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore, tu espérais malgré tout… ? !

Gaven eut un doux sourire, le regard serein et apaisé, mais plein d'étoiles aussi.

- J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie !

- Pitié, ne recommence pas !

- Mais, ce n'est pas toi, gloussa alors Gaven, les joues empourprées !

Albator dissimula son soupir de soulagement, mais avec aussi un brin de curiosité dans le regard !

- Alors, Gaven, qui ?

- Le coordinateur des équipes d'extractions ! Nous avons eu à nous entretenir, tant et tant de fois, depuis cette seconde frappe, ton enlèvement avec celui de la capitaine du _Queen_…  
>Bref, nos radars se sont reconnus et nous nous sommes découvert tant de points communs !<p>

- J'en suis heureux, du fond du cœur.

- Merci… Mais, toi, que deviendras-tu ? Tu pars, définitivement ?

- Oui, mais je ne le pourrai que si ton chef de Clan tient sa parole et effectue les réparations sur mon _Arcadia_. Je l'espère… Sinon, je me débrouillerai autrement. Je m'en sors toujours !

- N'aie crainte, il est comme toi : il n'a qu'une parole. Décidément, tu ne feras jamais confiance à grand monde !

- Une règle primordiale pour demeurer en vie quand on a choisi une voie comme Eméraldas et moi.

Mais ce fut détendu qu'Albator alla prendre place dans son fauteuil, Tori-San venant se percher sur l'une des têtes de mort du haut dossier.

* * *

><p>- Alors, toujours aucune idée de la cible de ces pirates ?<p>

- Aucune, commandant. Après qu'elles s'en soient prises à cette station militaire – et qu'ils n'aient pu profiter du butin vu qu'elle a explosé – ces bandes sont demeurées alliées et elles ont consciencieusement ratissés l'espace. Il est évident qu'elles recherchent quelque chose, quelqu'un. Et, si elles ne se sont pas désolidarisées, c'est qu'elles ont également l'intention d'attaquer, ce qui vu le nombre de vaisseaux qui les composent et l'alliance de leur force de frappe, ne laissera guère de chance de s'en sortir à leur proie.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place !

- Pourtant, depuis que nous avons capté l'échange de leurs conversations, notre devoir est de nous en mêler.

- Oui, nous avons à protéger l'objet de leur vindicte. J'espère que leur cible ne sera pas seule car face à ces bandes, ce sera un combat serré.

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu ne demande qu'à en découdre !

* * *

><p>A une journée et demie de Blanian, les radars de l'<em>Arcadia<em> et du _Queen Eméraldas_ avaient capté des échos, de nombreux échos, et qui venaient droit à leur rencontre.

- Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence, glissa la pirate rousse.

- Sans blague ? D'où viennent-ils, Toshy ?

- Pas de Blanian ! protesta Gaven. Mon Clan a trop besoin de ce que nous ramenons que pour s'en prendre à toi !

- Comme s'il n'était pas plus facile de s'emparer d'une cargaison quand le vaisseau qui la transporte n'est plus qu'une épave sans plus une âme qui vive à bord !

- Moi, j'ai confiance en Kaharon.

- Tu fais confiance à tout le monde, de toute façon ! grinça Albator. Bon, je doute que les intentions de cette petite flottille soient pacifiques, sinon alors que l'espace est désespérément plus vide que jamais, elle ne se dirigerait pas droit sur nous ! Eméraldas, je suppose que je n'ai pas à te rappeler que tu devrais être normalement bien loin d'ici ?

- Je ne compte pas me dérober au combat.

- Kaharon Lym e rempli ton armurerie à ras bord, glissa Gaven.

- Je sais. Etonnant sens de l'anticipation…

- Nous sommes prêts à nous battre, assura Kei.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Mais pourquoi nous en veulent-ils ? hurla Gaven alors que le combat faisait rage.

- Désolé pour ton orgueil, mais c'est après moi qu'ils en ont ! rectifia Albator en donnant un bon coup à la barre pour éviter les tirs combinés de trois de ses adversaires.

- Bon, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde t'en veut systématiquement ?

- Mon pavillon d'abord. L'avis de recherche ensuite. Et pour compléter le tout la récompense offerte pour ma capture, ou plus pratiquement encore juste ma tête ! Maintenant, au lieu de blablater, fais donner à mes tourelles de canons leur pleine puissance !

- A tes ordres, capitaine…. Là, ça fait quand même beaucoup d'adversaires, non ?

Le pirate à la chevelure de caramel ne répondit pas, à la fois parce que sortir de l'affrontement à peu près entier était sa préoccupation première, mais surtout parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie !

- Ca fait quand même beaucoup d'adversaires, glissa Eméraldas depuis sa passerelle. Je crois que si j'avais su ce qui nous attendait…

- Tu aurais encore poussé davantage tes réacteurs, rétorqua son alter ego masculin sur leur ligne sécurisée.

- Ce n'est pas faux, tu me connais bien. Bien qu'au vu du nombre de ces vaisseaux pirates, je crois que toi aussi tu aurais tenté de les éviter, cette fois. Et ce, autant pour la sécurité de ta cargaison que pour celui qui n'est pas un membre de ton équipage et les équipes d'extraction.

- Trop tard pour arriver à effectuer un saut spatio-temporel au travers d'une des rares ouvertures laissées par ces pirates. Il nous faut les affronter, et les défaire !

- Oui, je l'avais bien compris. Je ne suis plus la tranquille transporteuse de marchandises qui s'était échouée sur Terre et dont Toshy avait remis le vaisseau en état. Je me suis endurcie aux combats, à tes côtés lors de mes premiers pas de guerrière je te le rappelle… Tout comme toi tu as changé du rebelle idéaliste, pour devenir froid et impitoyable, un vrai pirate…

- Je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour discutailler ! aboya le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Prends garde à ton tribord !

- Et toi, au tien !

Se reboostant, au propre comme au figuré, ajoutant la puissance de leurs réacteurs à la vivacité de leurs déplacements, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ se croisèrent, inversant leurs positions pour faire face à la horde de pirates déchaînés par les pertes que le vaisseau vert leur avait infligées lors de l'attaque de la station militaire.

- Notre temps fut très court, murmura Gaven qui, malgré le combat, avait ouvert une ligne de communication avec Syrard le coordinateur des équipes d'extraction.

- Le vaisseau est secoué comme un bouchon dans un tourbillon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Trop d'adversaires… L'_Arcadia_ va succomber… J'aurais tellement voulu mieux te connaître…

- Je t'aime.

- Tu es l'homme de ma vie.

- Gaven, quand tu auras fini de compter fleurette en envisageant ma défaite, tu veux bien envoyer les missiles des silos latéraux de ma proue ! siffla Albator.

- Ca ne suffira pas, et l'armurerie est presque vide à présent ! Tes robots ne vont plus pouvoir recharger les canons bien longtemps !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, rétorqua sombrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Bien qu'ayant abattu un tiers de la flottille pirates, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_, ne disposaient plus de suffisamment d'armement que pour faire face.

- On ne va pas s'en sortir, cette fois ? glissa Eméraldas.

- Je t'interdis d'avoir ces propos, je les refuse. Envoie tout ce qu'il te reste !

- Tout de suite.

- Quel est ce tir ? interrogea Gaven, stupéfait, alors qu'un flux tournoyant bleu et rouge avait vaporisé en une fraction de seconde quatre vaisseaux ennemis qui étaient sur sa ligne de visée !

- Le Feu de Saint-Elme du _Karyu_ de Warius Zéro, répondirent d'une voix Albator et Eméraldas.

* * *

><p>Sur Blanian, l'<em>Arcadia<em> et le _Queen Eméraldas_ avaient reçu les réparations de base, surtout le second, le premier devant demeurer encore de nombreux jours pour être remis en complet état.

Albator et Warius s'étaient rendus sur une station observatoire pour assister au départ de leur amie.

Mais, juste avant qu'elle ne regagne son vaisseau, Albator l'avait prise à part.

- J'ai parcouru le plan de vol de tes premières semaines d'exploration. La section galactique que tu vas traverser juste après avoir quitté les zones totalement répertoriées, tu ne seras pas loin de l'épave-fantôme du _Sell _! Et tu sais que ce vaisseau a acquis la légende de réduire à l'état d'épave sans âme ceux qui croisent non loin de lui ?

- Je suis une navigatrice galactique expérimentée, Albator. Inutile de me mettre en garde.

La pirate rousse fit néanmoins la grimace.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas être dans les parages présumés du _Sell_ – ce qui n'est au demeurant qu'une légende galactopolaine – mais c'est le plus court vol pour atteindre mes coordonnées finales. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, Albator, je suis une grande fille. Et je ne partirais pas en pensant que je courre plus de risques qu'à l'ordinaire, en laissant ma fille de quatre ans derrière moi. Toshy s'y serait opposé !

Les deux pirates étaient revenus dans le salon d'attente de la station-observatoire.

- A un de ces jours, Warius, et merci pour le coup de feu – de Saint-Elme – on ne s'en serait pas sortis sans toi !

- A ton service, Eméraldas, sourit le commandant de la Flotte Indépendante, ignorant le regard assassin de Marina alors qu'il dévorait la pirate rousse du regard. Bon voyage. A un de ces jours !

- Merci.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Albator et Warius regardèrent le <em>Queen Eméraldas<em> s'éloigner, lentement semblait-il, alors qu'il était à pleine vitesse.

Mais les deux hommes n'auraient pas eu un léger sourire aux lèvres s'ils avaient su que jamais plus ils ne reverraient leur amie aux longs cheveux roux et au pavillon couleur de sang.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Le _Karyu_ attendait l'_Arcadia_qui quittait l'orbite de Blanian quand la lieutenante du premier relaya l'information.

- Warius, le _Queen_a disparu.

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il échappe à mes radars, et encore plus à ceux de Toshy !

- Warius, le _Queen_ n'est plus capté par aucun scan, il a bel bien croisé l'orbite aléatoire du _Sell_… souffla Albator.

Le commandant de la Flotte Indépendante se permit un ricanement.

- Une légende galactopolaine, Albator, ne me dis pas que – toi – tu y crois ? !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire ! protesta Kei, avec véhémence. C'est la réalité, tant de vaisseaux ayant croisé la route de ce _Sell_fantôme…

- Un vaisseau disparu, maudit ! renchérit à son tour Mima, frissonnante. Aucun être mortel ne peut s'en approcher sans s'y brûler les ailes, même le vaisseau d'Eméraldas… Et, même avec sa volonté, sa force, l'amour dans son cœur, la capitaine du _Queen_… Si elle n'a pu passer le _Sell_… Je suis désolée…

- Je n'y croirai, jamais ! aboya Warius. Je refuse d'accepter cette info ! Albator… ?

- J'ai reçu un message, le dernier envoyé par le cerveau électronique de son vaisseau… Je te le transmets.  
><em><br>- Tu avais raison, malheureusement, Albator. Le Sell est toujours là, et il me…  
><em>  
>- Albator… fit la voix blanche du commandant du <em>Karyu<em>.

- Le _Sell_était bel et bien un vaisseau fantôme, chuchota Mima qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Albator ? chuinta Warius.

- J'irai à sa recherche, autant de temps que de nécessaire ! assura le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Je te jure que je ne laisserai pas sa disparition non élucidée ! J'ai eu un jour affaire à une mascarade du _Sell_, je ne redoute rien du vrai…

- Eméraldas… Jamais je n'aurais songé…

Albator se racla la gorge, désespéré au fond de lui-même.

- Oui, nous avons perdu notre Eméraldas…

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front, le regard résigné et épuisé.

« Eméraldas… Le _Sell_… Mima a raison… Je crains de devoir tenir mon serment envers toi et de conduire ta toute petite fille sur cette abominable planète poubelle qu'est la Terre. Ca me répugne, mais c'est ta volonté et celle de Toshy. Malheureusement. »

* * *

><p>Warius avait rempli deux verres de red bourbon, en tendit un au pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel.<p>

- Ca compensera peut-être ton allergie à te retrouver sur un vaisseau militaire ? !

- Très drôle… Ce qui était en revanche très ironique, c'est que ce soit ta hiérarchie qui t'envoie faire la nique au pirates et que ça sauve mes miches au passage !

- C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à tomber sur toi, reconnut le commandant du _Karyu_. Que leur avais-tu fait, à ces pirates ?

- Presque rien. J'ai dégommé une dizaine de vaisseaux en une opération de sauvetage éclair pour Gaven.

- L'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante eut un sourire.

- On dirait que tu as cessé d'être l'amour de sa vie !

- Ah, toi aussi, tu avais compris ?

- Evidemment !

Warius rit ensuite franchement.

- Je vous ai détestés, à l'Académie, vous les jeunes Aspirants, tellement indisciplinés et n'en faisant qu'à votre tête alors qu'on n'attendait de vous que la rigueur et la stricte obéissance aux ordres ! Et ces regards que Gaven te jetait, à chaque instant presque étaient tellement révélateurs, déplacés, bien que je tolère que chacun aie ses penchants amoureux… Même si je ne les comprendrai jamais.

Le regard du commandant du _Karyu_se fit plus triste.

- J'ai su, pour Maya… Je suis désolé.

- Je l'ai perdue à jamais, elle aussi. Je les perds toutes, Warius… Et, depuis peu, même Eméraldas a subi la malédiction du _Sell_. Ce sort mortel, pour tous mes proches…

- Cela changera, assura Warius. Le jour venu, tu auras droit à ton bonheur et tu fonderas ton foyer. Marina et moi convolons dans trois mois !

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Et les deux hommes trinquèrent, mais sans véritable joie, songeant à leur amie rousse, lui portant un toast qui avait tout de funèbre.

* * *

><p>Un spacewolf s'était posé à la surface de Jura et pendant que Kei était partie en reconnaissance des végétaux géants, en liaison permanente avec Toshiro qui analysait les infos qu'elle lui transmettait à mesure.<p>

Pour sa part, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_avait profité des explorations de sa première lieutenante pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et sans vraiment le préméditer, s'était assez inconsciemment éloigné de son propre spacewolf, ignorant que les ondes que les végétaux dégageaient perturbaient considérablement les radars de son vaisseau vert qui l'avaient perdu depuis un moment déjà !

Bien que leurs formes soient étranges, torturées, inconnus et qu'il en ignorait tout, Albator ne parvenait pas à les trouver inquiétants.

« D'accord, pas engageants à la vue, mais ils ont un effet plutôt apaisant ! Dire qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup sur cette planète poubelle de Terre où je dois amener Mayu, une fois que je l'aurai reprise à sa famille d'accueil. ».

Le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel était demeuré un long moment sous les frondaisons or et rouge, rêveur, jusqu'au moment où l'écho de brindilles brisées l'avait ramené à la réalité, et sur ses gardes, le regard dirigé vers l'origine du bruit.

Une étrange créature apparut alors, longiligne, le teint très pâle, tout comme Mima dépourvue de bouche et avec des yeux en amande également dorés et sans iris, sa longue chevelure d'un bleu sombre l'enveloppant jusqu'aux chevilles.

Toujours incapable de se sentir menacé, Albator rengaina machinalement son cosmogun.

- J'espère ne pas être intrus sur votre sol, fit-il.

- Je suis heureuse de rencontrer un autre vivant, répondit la créature, arrivant à projeter des mots sonores alors qu'elle devait vraisemblablement s'exprimer par télépathie ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce lieu bien inhospitalier, et sans plus de population.

- Merci… Vous êtes la dernière de votre espèce ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Clio et si vous acceptiez de m'emmener, je serai à jamais à votre service.

- Je ne demande qu'une amie auprès de moi, certainement pas une servante ! Cela n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais !

Albator crut alors deviner un sourire sur le visage dépourvu de traits de son interlocutrice.

- Je serai auprès de vous, tant que vous voudrez de moi.

- Merci, Clio, déclara-t-il, se sentant le cœur réchauffé et l'esprit apaisé par la Jurassienne.

FIN


End file.
